Star Trek Prisoner Of Lust
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Cassia has always dreamed of going into space and now that she has just been promoted to Lieutenant. That dream has now come true but she is not looking for romance only adventure. What will happen during her time in deep space? Will her past come to haunt her? Or will her one goal back fire? Follows Into Darkness plot Khan x OC. Rated M for Violence, Language and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner.

* * *

Chapter 1

Cassia stood at the Earth Starfleet Acadamy at the bottom of the giant circler room. It had two rows each had tons of seats. Spread between five sections with two sets of grey stairs leading out of the room the hall was completely full of Cadets of each rank. Cassia stood happily as she had now been promoted to Lieutenant alongside other Cadets like her.

As she stood still in her a red jumpsuit and jacket with a stand collar over a red turtleneck-like sweater; men and women wore pants while some women wore skirts. On both male and female designs, the Starfleet insignia was displayed prominently on the collar of the jacket. On some occasions, cadets wore a red cap with the uniform. Some wore black uniforms they were people who worked there.

They had a sliver badge on the right side of their chest they sat on the edge by the stairs all of the people in red uniforms sat in light blue chairs. The Starfleet symbol which was like a sliver arrow head. Or others say it's the shape of an 'A'. Cassia hated the colour red as it clashed with her ginger hair which had a big white streak on the left side of her head.

She suffered from a condition called Poliosis Circumscript **a** just like her father did. As she stood in line Richard Barnett a African-American with short black hair and 6 foot 5 inch's tall. With brown eyes and average weight was wearing a silver tunic over his uniform. But she could make out a white shirt collar and that was it. He didn't have any badges but was an Admiral.

He walked up to each Cadet one by one. Putting the single gold band on each sleeve of their uniforms. Plus, the sliver arrow symbol too on the right side of the jacket. Each person had a different symbol in their badges depending what they were going to become. The Science Division people had a circle with two longitudinal lines dividing it. They wore blue uniforms the Operations Division had a single spiral and wore red uniforms.

Cassia had chosen to be put in Science Division it was her favourite subject and one she accelerated in best then the others. She smiled feeling joy within herself. Her heart pounding a huge smile on her pink lips her green eyes bright. She had worked hard over the years trying her best in each subject Science was her particular favourite. They were scientific, medical research and control functions on star bases, abroad star ships, and at Starfleet command.

They specialized in sensors, research, theoretical and physical laboratory work, biological studies, and also as technicians, medics, and surgeons. The other subjects were Operations Divisions also referred to as Engineering Division who specialized in services and military functions on star baes, aboard star ships, and at Starfleet Command. Members of the operations division.

May have specialized in a ship or base service, administration, or military operations, or served as staff offices. Operations officers included engineers, security and tactical, and some service specializations such as communications. Operations division personnel also filled administrative posts as yeomen, personnel officers, and port masters too. This part of the training Cassia struggled in and failed a few times the overwhelming information was too much for her.

The different buttons, levers, wires, talking to people and giving commands to each other. Cassia struggled in socializing with people being a shy girl. She pulled through the tears and pain studding hard all night through the books. And training all day till her body ached all over and her head hurt. She didn't give up her dream of becoming a Lieutenant.

Wanting to follow in her family footsteps her dad being a Captain along with her older Brother Stephen her mum a retired Lieutenant. As he came up to Cassia putting the Science Division badge on the left side of her jacket, "Congratulations Cadet Cassia you been promoted to Lieutenant. Serve the Starfleet proud" she nodded her head at him. As he put the single golden lines on the jacket of her sleeves keeping a straight face.

She saluted him with her left hand as he did it back. Richard then looked down at her legs and frowned at her she gulped in worry. As she wore her black and white long socks again which came up to her thighs. "Lieutenant Cassia please make sure to follow uniform rules from now on" Cassia lowered her hand, "Yes sir!" As he then moved on to the other Cadets.

Squealing in her mind she couldn't believe it she was now a Lieutenant but how was her mum going to take it? She knew her mum didn't like the path she had decided to take when she told her. But that didn't stop her from perusing it. After the last Cadet got there badge they saluted once again, at him. "Lieutenant's you are now free serve the Star Fleet proud" As they all shouted in unison, "Yes sir!" Everyone in the room clapped their hands at the newly promoted cadets.

As they headed out towards the exit they were given their new uniforms. Depending upon witch Operations they were in. Cassia was asked what she wanted and was handed a blue short-skirted dress one short sleeved and two long one. As she preferred long sleeved but females were allowed trousers too. But she liked dresses better she was also handed the black under shirt.

Also told to were black knee-high boots and no more of her socks witch she liked to wear. Sighing at the comment she smirked the men were also handed their new uniforms they had the overt shirt, trousers and the undershirt too. Depending on the operations they were given blue or red coloured. Along with their black knee-high boots too. All of them were handed their new charcoal black standard serviced uniform which was just like there cadet ones.

Cassia put her new uniform into a bag and continued off towards the glass double doors. She walked outside to see the parents' greeting their children pulling them into hugs or taking pictures. Smiling to herself as she watched her heart beating happily she just wished her mother was the same. When she heard someone shouting her name she stopped looking around the area.

When she froze eyes wide in shock it was her mother Beverly gasping as she walked towards her. She wasn't expecting her to be here. "Mum?" She walked towards her shouter then Cassia she had long ginger-blonde hair which came to her elbows. Blue eyes and slightly plump wearing blue trousers and a plain green t-shirt with a black cardigan and matching shoes.

Still wearing her sliver heart shaped locket which had a picture of her Father Gilroy and her older brother Stephen. She pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh I'm so proud of you Cassia! I can't believe it!" Cassia put her arms around her too. Almost hitting her with her bag her heart pounding at her words as she closed her eyes feeling the loving embrace.

When Beverly started to move from side to side Cassia blushed a bright red like her hair. "Mum! your embarrassing me!" Beverly let her go chucking at her daughter's cheeks although she knew her mum meant well. Deep down she knew she wasn't happy. Beverly wanted Cassia to have a normal job like a retail manger or a different career path. She tried her best to talk her out of it even when she failed and came home crying.

From a test or hurting herself saying along the lines off. "Honey it's too much even you know that. Maybe you should do something else?" Cassia knew she was just scared of losing another person she loved. Having lost the man, she married and loved along with her son. Both were Captains and were killed in battle whilst on their 5-year galaxy journey.

Her mum believed their family was most probably cursed after losing both of them. But Cassia didn't believe it as she smiled at her mum as she looked at her sliver badge. "I see you got into the operation you wanted Cassia" Cassia nodded at her mum seeing as how both her father and brother wore the yellow uniform. With a five-pointed star with a lengthened upper point as an insignia on their sliver badges.

They were in the Command Division. Which were only Admiralty, Captain, Executive, adjutants, pilots, and flight controller (or helmsman) as some people called them. Her mum had never seen this badge as they both never went for this division and stayed at Lieutenant's. Cassia was quite happy to be a Lieutenant for now. As they both stood they heard footsteps approaching them Cassia looked over in the direction they were coming from.

Her eyes widen at the person heading this way. Beverly looked over in her daughter's direction it was James T. Kirk he was coming towards them. He was 6 foot and Average built with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was Captain of the USS Enterprise - A. Cassia was hoping that she would be able to join his crew at some point. There father's both knew each other and were best friends since there Cadet days.

George was Kirk's Birth Father but he was brought up with his step father when Kirk and Cassia were born they both grew up together. Although Cassia only saw Kirk as her best friend nothing more. He treated kindly and cared for her he was always there when she need to talk or a shoulder to cry on. More so after her brother died Beverly smiled as he came over. "Hello Mrs. -" But Cassia coughed loudly stopping him she hated her last name with a burning passion.

It was the one thing she resented her mother for was taking her father's last name and having to grow up with it. Although she wasn't picked on growing up the way her names go together she despised it badly. Her mother tutted at her. "Cassia you know you won't be able to hide it forever. Especially now you're a Lieutenant!" Sighing at her mother she knew she was write but still she had manged to doge it.

So, there's still hope, "You know Cassia if you get married to a very nice man you can change your name them" blushing at her mother's words. She knew what she was hinting at and frowned at angrily at her Kirk just chuckled. She looked at him, "Well done Sunshine you're a Lieutenant now which means you get to work with me now!" As he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Cassia blushed her mum seeing her cheeks she knew her mum wanted them to get together. They had known each other from a young age growing up together from school and cadet academy. Kirk always helped her out when she was stuck. But Cassia never felt anything for him other than friendship and trust. Although he gave her a cute nickname and treated her with respect he didn't make her heart pound or give her butterflies in her stomach.

She didn't feel those strong feelings when you meet 'The one' as her mother called it. He didn't make her feel safe when in his embrace his voice didn't make her knees weak. She wanted it to stay as friendship and nothing else. She could only hope that Kirk felt that way too as he pulled away from her. Cassia looked up at him. "So does that mean that your recruiting me as part of you crew?"

Kirk grinned at her which she hoped was a 'yes'. "I just got to talk to Admiral Alexander Marcus and see what he says. Hopefully he says yes" Cassia's eyes lit up at his words her heart beating wildly. Joy spreading through as she gasped this could be her first mission into space. She really did hope he says yes as Cassia and Kirk talked about recruiting her.

Beverly smiled at her she was secretly proud of her. Although she would never say it to her face whenever she failed and came home sobbing in tears. She would say things to try and wheel her of it in hopes of changing her mind. From this silly dream of hers although when she did. Sometimes it was part of her plan others it was not in hopes of boosting her confidence.

So that it would make her more than determined then ever to follow her dream. Beverly knew that it had worked as every night till midnight or more she would find her studying at her desk. In the morning she was asleep with her head in a book which she had rented out from the library. Other times she would hear her alarm clock going off at 5:00 in the morning.

Cassia would leave at 6:00 to go start her training before others. In hopes of getting a more better chance of getting a better grade. For the best experience she needed for information in the finals at the semester ends. Beverly couldn't believe what she watched her daughter go through day in day out. She went all out and put the most in. Then her son and Husband did but the reason she tried to get Cassia to change her mind.

Was because she was afraid of losing her like she did everyone else. She didn't want to die alone in her house. When she was on a 5-year adventure she wanted to go with someone beside her and to see her grandchildren. If Cassia ever had some but more importantly get married like she did. But she knew she couldn't force her. As she smiled to herself watching Cassia laugh she felt her heart beat in happiness.

Holding onto her locket within her right hand. She looked up at the sky, _'You two better watch over her now'_ Cassia looked back at her mum. As she saw her looking up at the sky whilst holding her most prised possession. She knew what she was doing as a twinge went through her heart. Swallowing the lump in her throat as she held back her tears.

She walked over to her, "Mum guess what" Beverly snapped out of her thoughts as she looked back at her. "What dear?" She cuddled her shocking her eyes wide she looked at the left side of her head. As she whispered in her left ear.

"I miss them too mum I know they will always watch over me" Feeling warmth in her daughter's words as well as love. Cassia moved away as Beverly smiled at her. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Kirk walked forward towards them speaking up, "I'm going to recruit Cassia into my team" Beverly gasped in excitement at his words. Happiness soaring through her although in her heart was sadness at having to let her daughter go. She was scared at seeing her go into the big wide-open space. But she knew she couldn't keep her baby girl forever Beverly smiled at him, "Thank you Captain Kirk" he nodded back.

Before putting his left hand on Cassia's head. She looked up at him confused, "See you tomorrow Sunshine!" As he ruffled up her hair. Cassia tutted at him as he walked off laughing. Beverly just chuckled as she tried to short out her hair mumbling under her voice. "Annoying Bastard"

As they walked back to there home her mum spoke to her, "So tell me why won't you get with Kirk?" Cassia sighed she had told her time and time again the same thing over and over. She was getting fed up with it. "For the millionth-time mum he is a player. He sleeps with girls and doesn't care about breaking their hearts. He just flirts with a girl from a bar takes her home and shags her. The next day he gets another one. He enjoys it he is not looking for long term only a leg over and that's it"

Beverly sighed at her daughter's language she defiantly got that from her father as she smiled to herself. "Yes, but if he meets the right girl that may all change" Cassia sighed as she looked at the floor shaking her head. As her mother opened the front brown wooden door to their house it was a small 3-bedroom house. There mum had yet to down grade it.

Not having the heart to touch all the stuff left behind from her father and brother rooms. As they got inside Cassia replied back, "By 'Girl' you mean me and again for the millionth time no mum!" As she walked off up the large wooden stair case not bothering to take of her shoes before she went up. She came to face her older brothers room the white wooden door still shut.

Cassia had not been in there since her brother passed away. She was only fourteen when he died in action whilst on a trip in space. Feeling her bottom lip wobble as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. A part of her wanted to go inside and tell him how much she missed him. But she had no way of getting in his room anymore. Not since her mum put a golden padlock on there to stop them.

Cassia had no idea where they key was and had not been able to find it. Her Father's stuff was locked away in the cupboard beside Stephan's room. She hated her mum for doing this as she wanted to be able to mourn them in her own way. But she knew she had to be respectful to her and let her find her own way to cope with it. If this was her way to deal with it then so be it.

Cassia sighed to herself as she felt her eyes go blurry she quickly wiped away her tears. Remembering her dad's saying as she grew up, _'Remember Cassia big girls don't cry'_ she smiled too herself. Chuckling lowly, she continued to walk down the corridor across the beige carpet. Towards her room which was right at the far end her mother's room at the other end.

With only her stuff inside it since removing Gilroy's belongings. Still feeling mad about what Beverly had said as she thought about her. Cassia slammed her white wooden bedroom door as she walked inside. Her mum jumped at the action and chuckled to herself. "That part of her has not changed since teenage years" Cassia groaned at her as she sat on the double bed kicking of her small high heeled black boots and dropping her bag on the floor with a loud thud.

"Why can't mum just give it a break I don't want to be with him..." Looking back at the door she knew was going to have to apologize for her actions beforehand. But decided it could wait as she laid down after a long day. _'One day I will meet him but just not right now I got better things to do'_ As she put her hands behind her head and crossed her legs over she looked up at the ceiling staring at the blank wall.

She smiled to herself as an idea popped into her mind she chuckled to herself. "Maybe I might meet him whilst on my trip into space?" Cassia then turned over on to her right side looking out of the window beside her bed. Watching the world go by as she looked at the trees as the green leaves blew in the wind gently. She sighed gently to herself her window did not have the best view.

She turned back over on her back, "I just want to see the big wide-open space that Dad always talked about..." As she closed her eyes and let her mind go. Thinking of the dark space going past all the different planets her Father spoke of. Vulcan, Teenax, Altamid, Khitomer, Parxis and Sherman's planet. These worlds and many more her father and brother had spoken about.

She could not wait to find and discover her own planets whilst out in space. Cassia slowly opened her eyes when Kirk's face appeared in her mind. It went to quickly for her to be one hundred percent sure who it was maybe she was over thinking it. ' _Why am I thinking about him... it probably was not him'_ Letting out a long sigh she smiled to herself, "Nah I won't fall in love it will never happen" as she chuckled and shook her head. She had never felt a real love attraction to anyone and won't let herself not again not after what happened.

Chapter 2 January

* * *

So I hope you liked Chapter one of my new story. I'm not a huge Star Trek fan so I don't know the in's and out's about the franchise. I have only watched 1 of the movies which is what this story will be following. I will try my VERY best to get as much information and everything 100% true to the series and movie.

This story will only be updated every two months. As i'm currently writing my Usagi Hellsing Maid story which will be coming to an end sometime in April/May time. Once that is complete I will then update this every month. Please leave comment and let me know what you think of the story if it gets another comments and follows I promise I will try and update every month :)

Till next time ~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me

Chapter 2

As Cassia smiled to herself looking up at the celling when suddenly she heard a noise. "Cassia what do you want to tea tonight? I was thinking pizza!" Her green eyes widen at Beverly's words as she shot up into a sitting position. "Yes, please I want a peperoni medium size!"

Her mum shouted back at her, "Okay I'll ring up now!" Cassia got changed into some more comfortable clothes. Her room was medium size with a double bed a 28-inch T.V with a DVD player and a games console which her brother had given her. Opposite her bed along that wall was a brown wooden case stand filled with a range of movies and games.

Another case filled with books from her studies along with a range of others she brought to read when bored. Beside that was her wardrobe filled with tons of clothes on the other side of her room was her brown wooden desk. On top was loads of books a lamp and her music player along with her drawing pads. Which she used when she needed a break from the world.

Music was a passion for her she loved to listen to it where ever she went. She loved feeling the beat and lyrics flow through her body. Listening to what they were saying and sung as they flowed through her veins. As for drawing it was a hobby she picked up when she was younger and kept doing. She loved to draw anything that was beautiful to her.

People, places, animals anything that caught her eyes. She would sit down and sketch away for hours. Although she would not colour them that was one thing she hated doing. So, she left her drawings black, white and grey she believed her art said more being like that. Then with bright possessive colours her stack of pads pilling up. She did not have the heart to throw them away.

Once she held that pencil in her left hand she was gone. The world was no longer with her she blanked it out. Her hand went off on its own as her eyes focused on that one thing. Like a hawk to its prey her heart pounding getting hotter. She would not stop till her drawing was complete. Till her hand was covered in led from the pencil. And that blank page was covered in her art work.

Cassia kept her pads just in case she wanted to look through them again. Remembering the happy moments from the past she smiled as she stared at them before finally shaking her head. Stopping her trail of thoughts going wild and off to wonderland. Getting into her pink pyjamas which had an Alice in Wonderland print on them. She put on some slippers and picked up her new uniform in both hands.

As she headed out of her room she went into the kitchen. Their kitchen wasn't very big but it did the job having the usual household items. A washing machine, tumble dryer, fridge and freezer plus cooker. It had blue tiles and cream coloured walls with black counters. Matching coloured cream cupboards filled with the usual items. Cassia put her new uniforms into the washing machine turning it on hoping to ware It tomorrow on her first day.

Returning to the living room she sat down on the beige leather sofa beside her mother. The room was a standard size with one sofa and a glass table with a 32-inch tv. They had a DVD player with two wooden cabinets filled with DVD's and box sets. With a small wooden table when her mother wanted to eat fancy. But it was hardly ever used since her dad and brother passed away.

The room had light blue coloured walls with a pale-yellow carpet. They did not have cable so Cassia had to put up with whatever was on tv or one of their many DVDs. "I'm sorry for slamming the door mum" Beverly looked at her and smiled, "It's okay dear we were both in the wrong. I shouldn't have pestered you so much" Cassia smiled back at her as they laughed at each other.

They then both looked at the tv and waited for the door. After a few minutes there was a knock and Beverly got up to get the meal bringing it back into the living room. They put their pizza boxes on the glass table in front of them. Knowing that tonight would be there last meal they would share together. As they eat in silence watching tv finishing it up night time hit and Cassia was getting tired.

Getting up she returned to the kitchen and put her wet laundry into the tumble dryer. As she came back her mum was standing there. "Mum?" Beverly walked towards her and hugged her, "I'm going to miss you when you go away" Cassia felt tears fall down her cheeks as she tried to sniffle back her cries. Hugging her tightly trying not to give it away.

But Beverly knew her daughter better them anyone as she muffed back her replay into her left shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too mum" She rubbed her back up and down as her body shook she finally gave in and cried. Beverly pulled away and grabbed her face within both her hands feeling her tears on her fingers. "You go out there tomorrow and be the BEST Lieutenant on that ship you hear me"

Cassia smiled at her mum her eyes red from her tears. As she sniffled, "I will mum. I promise" her mum let go of her face and kissed her on the fore-head. Cassia wiped her tears with her right hand as her body felt warmth from her mum's actions. She had never felt this much love from her before.

 **Next Morning**

Cassia awoke the light shining from her curtains she turned over and sighed looking at her clock. Reading the time her green eyes widen in shock she had slept in. Although she was not late to anything important. She was not used to getting a long lie in as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Free from sleepy dust she stretched her arms upwards to the air and yawned out loudly.

Slowly getting up and walked out of her room towards the bath room. Opening the white wooden door, she turned on the water taps filling up the white shiny metal bowl. As the water ran filling up the huge tub. She walked over to the matching coloured sink and brushed her teeth clean. Getting rid of her smelly morning breath that tasted like the bottom of a bird cage in her opinion.

As she grinned in the mirror at her pearly whites letting out a 'Grrrrr' sound afterwards. She jumped in shock as she looked again. The small circle shaped mirror was now steamed up. Looking at the bath tub she quickly ran over. Turning of the sliver taps Cassia locked the door and stripped off. Putting her dirty clothes in the yellow plastic rectangle shaped wash bin.

After a nice long soak in the bath letting out a long sigh as she sat in the luke warm water. Cassia began to wander if they had baths on the ship. _'I hope so I like my baths then showers!'_ But then where did all the dirty water go? Was there any room for loads of baths? Letting her mind wander she splashed water in her face to snap her out of it.

As she proceeds to clean herself from head to toe once done she got out and dried herself off. With a pink soft towel that was in the cupboard in the corner and then wrapped in around herself. As she headed back to her room hand drying her ginger and white hair with a matching towel as she walked. Dumping the damp dirty towel on the floor. She grabbed her sliver hair dryer and parch her hair till it was good enough for her.

Leaving only the tips wet she got changed into some of her clothes. Cassia was not much of a fashionista. She did not care what she wore as long as it was comfortable. Picking out a green sleeved and white hoodie which had a large sitting fox print on it. It had holes for her thumbs to go through with some short blue shorts. Along with pink and light blue strip tight high socks.

Finishing off with her soft white fabric Boater hat. Which had a pink ribbon around it looking around her room Cassia picked up her black rucksack. As she started packing clothing and essentials for her trip and a few other things. She only needed her uniform next. Picking up her backpack she walked towards her door grabbing the sliver handle.

She opened it and looked back one last time smiling. _'I am going to miss this room'_ Her heart feeling warmth and sadness in one. She then closed it with a low thump and walked down the stairs. Stopping as she heard another voice it sounded like a man's. It was deep and smooth like he was a charmer. Her brows meeting in the middle as to who this was.

As far as she knew her mother did not know any other guys. Or at least if she did she did not invite them around when she was there. Curious to know who it was Cassia slowly and quietly walked down the stairs as she could. Her breathing quickened as her heart beat faster she arrived in the living room. She froze on the spot. As she saw her mother standing next to an unknown guy.

"Mum who is this?" Beverly jumped at her voice. "Oh! Cassia I was not expecting you to still be here" As she slowly turned around to face her daughter. The gentleman completely ignored her holding a thin wooden board in his left hand. Cassia frowned her ginger brows meeting in the middle. As she watched him walk around in his fancy grey suite with a white shirt.

He looked mid-twenties with brown hair and matching eyes. As he wrote stuff down as he moved around Cassia getting angry at his actions. Her heart pounding as she felt hot she huffed and walked over to him. "Cassia!" Her mum shouted out to her as she did trying to stop her. Yanking his left arm, the guy let out low cry as she looked at his board.

Eyes wide in shock she could not believe what she saw as she gasped loudly. The man was writing notes about there house her mum was selling there house. She looked back at her mother eyes filled with rage. Beverly stepped back as she saw the darkness in her eyes as Cassia shouted. "Your selling our house? Was you even planning on telling me this information?!"

Cassia looked back at the man, "You!" He looked at her as he stopped in his tracks. "I wish to speak with my 'Mother' alone now. So get out" Nodding his head he walked out of the house shutting the door behind him. Cassia watched as he left then turned to look back at Beverly her chest and jaw tightening. She was very pissed with her right now that she could lash out at any minute.

Beverly spoke out, "It's not what you think Cassia" as she tried to reassure her but Cassia laughed at her. "Oh really? Just tell me the fucking truth mother for once in your life" Beverly put her head in her right hand squeezing her brow as she started to laugh. The chuckling sound like crazy hysterical laughter. Which made a chill run-down Cassia's spine all her anger disappeared at her actions.

Her body turning cold her heart beating in worry as she crossed her arms up in defence. "You want the truth oh, darling daughter? Haha I will give it to you" Cassia frowned as Beverly looked up at her a big grin across her face. Her blue eyes wide with madness. "I never loved your Father I was forced to marry him through an arranged marriage. A loveless marriage I never wanted to stay with him. But was forced to by my parents and the agreement. I ended up having your brother and you"

Cassia felt her heart sank at her words she could never of imagined what it must have been like. To be forced to have your future planned out for you. To be with some you do not love as sadness filled her body. "I never wanted to have children with him I was thinking of getting rid of you and your brother. But I did not cause your Father begged me and said he would look after you whilst I can do nothing. But being a Captain was the best thing about your father"

She continued her grin getting crazier her eyes wild with insanity "He had so much money from being it so much. He would give it all to me to spend if he did not well he knew what was coming. I loved it when I had power over him!" Cassia froze at her words shocked by what she was saying. She dominated the marriage all because she did not love him.

Because she was forced in to it so she took it all out on him? No wonder her father was so timid all the time. Why he was so quiet and did whatever she said agreed to what she said. She never noticed it before being to young but it made sense now. As to why he would always prefer to go to work. To get away from her. He was afraid of her she had sucked all of his courage away from him.

All of his life too her father was always a joker and brave. Especially around his friends and parties. But as the years went by he saw less of them. His demeanour changed Gilroy became something else and she took over the household. Took over his life he hardly did anything and was always at home. Or at work never did anything only gave her money to shut her up.

He became dull and in later years looked so paler than usual. His eyes were filled with sadness they looked lifeless he looked ill all the time. Hardly spoke anything to anyone he looked helpless and wanted to give up life like he wanted it to end and escape. But being so young Cassia did not understand why her father was like that. She thought it was normal she was only young when her father died.

Her Brother Stephan took over from him when he was not around a nanny would take over. She remembered having a nanny looking after her nearly every day. After school and during the holiday season too. Feeling guilty to her stomach like she wanted to be sick a huge weight on her shoulders. As her body shock as she kept thinking back memories of her father changing.

To only just now releasing this she wished she could of done more. Helped her dad and saved him from all of this. Try to cheer him up and bring back his self of steam. Make Gilroy his old self again and wake him from his depression. Beverly continued on. "I only stayed with him for the money so when I got enough from him. I would of left him. But hey he ended up dying so now I get everything. So that means I can do whatever I want with the house. So If I want to sell it I can!"

Cassia felt anger flowing through her again her hands balling into fists. Getting sweaty as she gripped them tighter her nails biting into her skin. Her teeth grinding against each other as she looked at the floor her eyes closed. As her breathing quickened her body getting warmer as her blood ran quicker through her. She could not take any more as her mother started laughing at her again getting louder when she finally spoke again.

"Plus I want to get a new house with my new partner. A better man a manlier man who better in every way and in the bed room too. Your father was never any good in that department he could never please me" Cassia tutted at her disgusting words how could she disrespect her father like that. Why would any women do that to a man? When had she become so cold, cruel and heartless? Had she always been like that?

"You wanted to know dear daughter. And yes, I was going to sell the house so when you came back there would have been nothing for you to come back too!" Cassia felt tears fall down her cheeks as she sped towards her. Before she knew it, a loud smack nose echoed throughout the house. Time had frozen as they both stood there Cassia's left hand stung like hell and was bright red.

As it throb violently from the pain of the attack. Whiles Beverly's face was facing left a huge red hand mark on her right cheek. Along with grazes from her nails as they had raked across it. As it spasmed from the slap Cassia had just done. Her eyes wide in shock. Time seemed to not move as they both stood there realization suddenly hit them both.

As Beverly slowly raised her right hand and touched her swollen face. She felt fresh blood slowly trickle down her cheek onto her hand. Cassia stared at her eyes dark with hatred, "You fucking bitch I hate you! I will never understand what father saw in you! I hope your new man leaves you and you rot in hell you ugly cunt!" Beverly slowly look back at her in shock from the attack and her words.

Then at her hand as she saw the crimson red blood on her fingers. Her own blood she could still feel it going down her cheek. But it did not seem to bother her as she smirked to herself and looked back at Cassia. Cassia walked towards the kitchen opening the tumble dryer door. She grabbed her now dry clothes and folded them along with a stash of sweets for her sugar rush.

She returned to the living room put her clothes and sweets in her bag. Then onto her back as she walked towards the front door. Putting on her black ruffled ankle-boots she grabbed the white handle she stopped as her mum spoke. "Cassia..." Cassia froze not sure on what was going to happen next. Was she going to attack her? Call the police for assault on her? Try and coax her?

"Code Red..." Cassia's heart beat hard against her chest as she heard it in her ears. Frozen In shock at her words for a bit. Eyes wide she had forgotten how to breathe. Fear following through her she quickly grabbed the handle and rushed out of the house. Slamming the door behind her so hard it could have caused the glasses to shatter from the impact.

But Cassia did not care as she sprinted of going straight past the man and not looking back panicking from the words her mother had said to her. Licking her dry lips, she shook her head. _'No Beverly is just trying to scare me! She is just trying to get under my skin' But was she though? Was she actually telling the truth? Or was it another lie? Cassia sighed only time would tell her. But would she be able to handle it when it happened? She was not expecting to hear that colour ever again._

Looking at the floor as she walked trying to calm down her heart rate and breathing. She stopped and looked up at the blue sky, white puffy clouds and the sun shining down on her. Feeling the warm rays, she smiled to herself. From now on she was going to live her life how she wanted. Not going to let no one control it or tell her what to do. No one to hold her back she was going to live life as an adventure. Smiling to herself she slowly began to feel better and decided to set off into town.

Chapter 3 March

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Thank you for all the likes and follows it means a lot to me. But I would really like to know what you think of the story. So please leave a review I would love to know what you think. Plus if I should continue the story.

Till next time CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. It's My Life written by Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora and Max Martin. Produced by Luke Ebbin, Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner.

Chapter 3

As Cassia began walking down the road towards town her mind started to wonder again. Back to what her Mother had said. As it kept repeating over and over. Her eyes went all fuzzy she could not think straight. As the words kept ringing in her mind no matter how hard she tried to get them out. _'Code Red'_ Cassia put both of her hands to her ears the palms of her small hands covering her ear lobes closing her green eyes.

The words repeating over and over like a broken record. As she shook her head from side to side quietly whispering, "Shut up..." But it just would not stop. Tears slowly falling from her eyes going down her cheeks. As her fingers began to grip her ginger and white hair. Almost yanking it out from the roots trying to get Beverly's voice out of her mind. It was too much for her it just would not get out of her thoughts.

Why was it haunting her so much? Was it because she did not know what it was? Or was it because of the colour code she had said? Beverly had created a colour code when Cassia was young to protect her. Green was 'Okay' Blue was 'Moderate' and Red was 'Extreme' they were built for many things. Food, Toys, People and Places when she went outside.

Or was in doors at home Cassia would have to ask her before she did it or anything. Beverly would then give her opinion on it and Cassia had to obey it even if she did not agree with it. Being young Cassia had no choice on the matter so she did what she was told. If she did not obey her orders. Then Cassia was punished with a slap on the face, spank on the bottom or both.

The worse being a wooden paddle across her bottom along with a plastic ruler just above her wrists. Which stung like hell sometimes even making them bleed. Cassia could still remember the agonizing pain as they were cut open from the sharp ruler. The stinging agony as her skin was sliced open as the keen blade glide against her flesh. As it slit her tissue like butter.

Her wrists throb violently from ache as she hit her with the edge of it. Cassia would cry loudly from the actions as she stood still. Trying not to move as it would only cause more pain to her. So, she stood and obeyed. As the suffering sent shocks of pins and needles like sensation throughout her body. As her wrists pulsated she could feel it going through her veins.

Her crimson blood flowing from her wounds. Dripping from the sides of her arms. Into a pool below them Cassia could only watch as it never stopped. It was like a fountain was following as she felt her liquid dribble down her skin. She would then be given a plaster to cover them. Then a towel to clean up her own mess. To make matters worse it would only happen when her father and brother were not around.

So, they were not there to witness the actions of there mother. When they saw the plasters Cassia just said it was an accident. Too afraid to tell them the truth in case it made her punishment worse. Although Stephan had a hunch something was going on Gilroy was always busy working so was too tired to notice things going on with the family.

It was a horrible experience and lasted throughout most of her childhood. Cassia soon learnt from it and disobeyed her less. To get away from being hit and hurt Beverly herself was kinder to her when she did as she was told. Which in turn made family life peaceful. Till she hit her early teenage years having gotten so used to Beverly's code system. Cassia could not get it out of her silly routine which made her happy.

As she hoped she would pass it down to her own children but. It was not to last when she turned fourteen Cassia had grown out of it. Making her own decisions and choices which upset Beverly so when she tried to punish her. Cassia stood up for herself and told her where to go. _'I'm old enough to make my own decisions if I make a mistake ill learn from it. So just bugger off mother!'_

Shocked by her daughter's words. She backed off and let her live her life. For once in Cassia's life she felt free to do the things she had always wanted to do. It felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders. No more shackles holding her back or a force keeping her grounded to the floor. She was able to walk on her own two feet see the world as it was meant to be through her own eyes.

Eat different foods, make friends, see places, play and touch items. She could do whatever she wanted without no restrictions. It made her happy she could finally enjoy her life for once. Plus, Beverly did not bother her no more. Cassia tried her hardest to stop herself from thinking of her past. But what made it worse is she had no idea what 'Code Red' could stand for.

It could mean anything to her what was going to happen? Did only Beverly know? Getting annoyed with herself for getting worked up. Cassia just wanted the words to go away from her head. She then let out a loud scream her mouth wide as she kept it going till all the air from her lungs was gone. She fell to the floor ion her knees with a loud thud.

Feeling the gravel on her skin as it poked into her she panted heavily. Trying to get oxygen back into her body her heart pounding wildly from lack of air. As her vision looked blurry and her body felt weak. As she wheezed to try and get air back into her lungs taking in deep breaths through her nose and exhaling slowly through her mouth. As her heart beat slowed down to a steady rhythm.

She smiled to herself as her mind was now clear from her mother's words. Her breathing soon returning to normal as she panted less. She vowed to not think of those words ever again or let herself get worked up like that again. Cassia took of her black large rucksack from her back removing the left strap first. Then the right one she gently put it on the ground below with a thud.

Opening it up with the zipper from the top she reached in to her bag. Searching inside as she rummaged through the items inside. Pushing aside clothing and other stuff inside tutting to herself a few times. As she kept searching she let out a gasped, 'Ah!' as she found her bag of sweets. Grabbing the heavy packet in her left hand it was a pack of twenty Swizzels Matlow.

Mixed flavour of lolly pops. She held one side with her left hand and the other with her right and pulled it apart with a loud pop. Cassia reached inside and took out a strawberry lolly pop. Removing it from its red wrapper with yellow spots she put it into her mouth. "Mmmm so good" As she closed her eyes her body feeling weak. As her tastes buds felt like they were in heaven.

The sugary strawberry flavour made her mouth water as she sucked it. The sour taste of the strawberry with the sweet sugar was like a mad buzz for her as put her bag back into her ruck. Then zipped it back up and put the bag back onto her back as she kept looking down at the floor. Then straight ahead at the path she reached into her left pocket of her white and green hoodie.

Taking out her pink phone which was rectangle shaped a 5.8 inch screen. The smooth feel of the case on her small warm hand right. Cassia pressed the small imprint square shaped button making it illuminate. A picture of her late calico cat showed up that she used to own. Smiling happily to herself as she sighed feeling warm inside as she looked at the animal looking back at her.

As he laid on its left side Cassia had been given the cat for her fifth birthday. From her father she named it Fluffy due to it being a long-haired cat. She loved the animal dearly having raised it from a kitten till the day it passed away. She shared many happy memories with the cat as it became a part of the family. It was always there when she came home from school and Academy.

But sadly, passed away at nineteen years old it hit Cassia hard. But she promised to never forget her as she kept pictures on her phone. Plus, a drawing of her which Cassia had drawn. As she swiped with her first finger with her left hand across the screen. To get to the main menu. A picture of her father Gilroy and older Brother Stephen appeared. With her in the middle all smiling happily.

Cassia felt tears in her eyes as she remembered the day well. It was her twelfth birthday and they stood all cuddled up. As they took a picture in the back garden. It was only the four of them as they had a small party with cake, music, ball pit and a bouncy castle too. It was her favourite party out of them all. She quickly shook her head there was no time to be thinking of these things.

As much as she wanted to think of all her happy memories with all of them both together still alive. Her Father dying when she was twelve years old and her brother when she was fourteen. She entered her secret code. Which was of her birth year and pressed the orange square shaped white envelope button. To open her messages list. She searched her contacts finding Kirk and clicked on his name coming up with there list of texts.

Cassia typed up her content, _'Hi Kirk. Can I spend the night round yours? Will explain later why Cassia'_ and then pressed sent. Pushing the off long thin rectangle button, she then put the phone back away into her pocket. Cassia began to walk off down the path ahead she had lived most of her life in San Francisco. It was a port city in the San Francisco Metropolitan Area, California.

Located at the northernmost point of a Peninsula, the city had shorelines on the Pacific Ocean. San Francisco Bay a lake was located in the southwest corner of this city Lake Tahoe. Major landmarks in the city is Fisherman's Wharf which carried city residents and tourists. Who embarked and disembarked on the MUNI bronze cable car route by Powell & Mason.

It is operated on a cable railway the cable cars had been equipped with anti-grav devices. The Transamerica Pyramid is an office skyscraper located at 600 Montgomery Street in San Francisco, California, United States. The white building is a tall, four-sided pyramid with two "wings" it is 853 feet tall. The Golden Gate Park is a public park in western San Francisco the park has a lake.

Called Stow Lake it has over forty attractions. To name a few Academy of Sciences, Conservatory of Flowers, Beach Chalet and Botanical Garden meadow, The Polo Field and a Memorials area with many more. You can eat, skate, play sports, festivals, rides and much more. You would not be able to do all the activities in a day. Presidio of San Francisco used to be the site of an ancient army base in the city of San Francisco.

There was once a mine shaft located in the centre of the Presidio within which there was an entrance to an underground cavern. Where Data was decapitated. But now The Presidio was the home for Starfleet Academy and several shuttle hangars. The bridges in the area are the Golden Gate Bridge. Notable for its unique orange colour and is was one of the busiest bridges in the city and mostly used for vehicles.

Plus, people who use it to walk across and lastly The San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge. At night, the bridge is illuminated by streetlights and by lights on the suspension railings. By day it glows a pretty white It is a beautiful sight to behold and Cassia's favourite. The Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Academy headquarters, and other Starfleet facilities are also located in this city too.

It has many apartments that are in high up tall skyscrapers with sweeping views of the city and the bay. The city is always buzzing with people going to work, shopping, visitors and the night life too. The roads are always chock a block at rush hours as well. The only way to get in was buy car, train, cable car or by walking. The city has many shopping malls with tons of high brand shops, restaurants and gyms.

Hidden bars and amongst other stuff to keep you entertanted for hours. The city was so big with so many residents you would not be able to explore it in a week. There was so much too it and hidden gems to find. Cassia herself had yet to find and see it all. But the best part was at night the city was alluring when it was light up by the lights. It glowed so bright you could see it for miles as it reflected of the sea below.

She could see the gleam from her house in the district. As much as this was her home she still felt grounded. She could not wait to go into space. As she reached into her other pocket. Taking out her green mp3 player which was a small rectangle shaped. With a velvety texture feeling and small screen to show which song it was playing. It had a sliver cross shaped button at the bottom.

So, she could change songs, pause and play. With white head phones connected to it she turned it on. Putting ear phones in each ear with her left hand as she held it within her right. Cassia clicked on the sliver buttons. As she picked a song to play cycling through them she finally picked a track for the mood she was in. She smiled as Bon Jovi Its my life started playing.

As the music flowed through her veins the melody made her heart rush as adrenaline kicked in. Her heart pounding with words she smiled as it picked up speed. **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted, No silent prayer for the faith-departed, I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, You're gonna hear my voice, When I shout it out loud, It's my life, It's now or never.**

 **I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive, (It's my life), My heart is like an open highway, Like Frankie said, I did it my way, I just want to live while I'm alive, it's my life, This is for the ones who stood their ground **It's for Tommy and Gina who never backed down, Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake, Luck ain't enough, You've got to make your own breaks** . **

**As her body heated up her head rocking back and forth to the drum beat.** Her smile big eyes bright and wide as the tune soared through her body. Music always had and always will be a big part of her life. Cassia smiled as the chorus played again and a guitar solo played louder blasting in her ears.

 **You better stand tall when they're calling you out, Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down, It's my life, And it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive, (It's my life), My heart is like an open highway, Like Frankie said, I did it my way, I just want to live while I'm alive It's. My. Life**.

As Cassia began to sing along to it in her head not giving a care in the word. **And its now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive (It's my life) My heart is like an open highway Like Frankie said I did it my way I just want to live while I'm alive cause It's. My. Life!** The lyrics talking to her and her soul she was going to live her life her way from now on.

She was going to be true to herself and not let people walk all over her. Not let her mum control her and not let anyone hold her back. From what she wanted to do in life as the song came to an end. Cassia walked into town along the path way getting closer. People walking beside her and in the opposite direction too. Cassia however was not taking much notice.

As she was looking at her mp3 she went to change the song. Pressing the button as she searched through the list of her songs she had on the device. When suddenly she felt a harsh impact bash into left shoulder. Letting out a loud squeal of shock from the action. Her eyes wide from the blow as she stopped breathing her heart pounding in her ear.

As the shove sent her crashing into the ground below before she knew it. Putting out her arms to stop her from falling onto her front. But she was too late it all happened so quickly she did not have time to react. Her heart pounding wildly as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. As she let out a loud cry of pain the blow hitting her chest violently as she hit the ground.

The agony went through her whole body like rocket. All of her nerves beat all at once as her body tingled all over in discomfort. Her mp3 going flying across the floor as it skidded across the gravel. Witch flew from her left hand along with her hat as it landed some where she was not sure. She gasped as the air was sucked out of her from the hit as she wheezed.

Trying to pant for oxygen her breast throbbing fast from the ache but she tried to ignore it. As embarrassment rushed through her as people walked past and saw it. Although no one came to help her she tried to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. As she looked down at the floor her hair hid her pain from everyone. As it flowered around her like a veil she heard the person continue of sprinting down the pathway not stopping.

There loud footsteps banging across the gravel. Her cheeks went red from her current actions as she layed there. She could hear people talking as they moved past. As a tear fell down her left cheek why did she have to fall and make herself look stupid? She was such a clutz! The palms of her hands were red and bleeding from the deep grazes. As they slid across the floor her knees were probably the same.

She slowly got up pushing herself up onto her knees her breathing slowly returning to a steady rhythm. Her heart beat slowing down as the throbbing sensation slowly started to dull down. Wiping her hands across her blue shorts. Leaving fresh crimson red stained across them which stung like hell as she did so. Cassia cried out loudly and stopped her actions instantly as her tears fell from her eyes.

Her palms pulsated from the discomfort. She could feel it pounding against her flesh her wounds beating like wild. As they shock from her activity beforehand. Squeezing her hands as she suddenly felt anger following throughout her body like fire. At the person who had shoved her and had never apologized to her. She was going to give them a piece of her mind!

Chapter 4 May

Hi Everyone

So originally I had two versions of this Chapter A and B the version I uploaded is B. The A version described the location's that I mentioned in a LOT more details. I loved that chapter as I put a lot of work into it. But as I read it again I was worried that it would be too boring and would go on for too long. With the describing of each locations and I did not to bore people with that.

So in the end I chose version B which had cut down the details and continued on with the story. Starting from the next chapter the story will go into the Star Trek Into Darkness movie. With a few added bits here and there If people do not like the lyrics of songs being put into the chapters. Then please PM of leave a comment telling me and I wont put the in there from the now on.

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. I would love to know what you are thinking of the story till next time! CherryKunoichiTenTen :)


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner.

Chapter 4

Cassia's was still sitting on the pavement floor on her bum. Her wrists and knees stinging as pain shot through her body like a rocket. Her head shot upwards as she went to shout out to the person who had knocked her over beforehand. She was going to give them some lovely words from the piece of her mind. They were not going to get away with what they had done to her.

Cassia green eyes went wide glaring at the person as she saw them running off. Her ginger brows meeting in the middle as she huffed her mouth a gape but nothing came out. As that all disappeared in an instant all the anger she felt. Just washed away like a river all the heat that roared through her body. Just cooled down she had forgotten all her rage in a blink of an eye.

As she stared at the person she gasped her heart thudded firmly against her chest. As she felt it against her ribs what had she been angry about again? Her eyes slowly widen if that were possible. Cassia looked at the person or thing who had did this to her. It was a tall 6 foot slender looking man although he was far away. So she was not a hundred percent sure.

Cassia could make out a brown leather trench coat. As it flowed graceful like from his movements as he ran off. Staying in the air as it drifted behind him he was running so fast he was like a cheetah. She noticed the underside was black. She was not able to make out much more. But from what she could it seemed like he was wearing black pants matching leather boots.

With jet black hair that was gel back as he looked back at her she noticed. His skin pale white like a ghost Cassia was sure there eyes had locked. As her body just froze like a statue her heart slammed against her chest again. She had forgotten to breath as there vision were intertwined. They both could not look away from each other she was amazed he had not bumped into people.

As he kept running of people moving out of the way for him. Although there meeting had only lasted a few minutes. Cassia felt herself getting curious about this man. Her hands itching to draw him as she continued to stare. Her cheeks heating up her heart never stopping its powerful beats. She could hear it in her ears like a power ballad. The way he looked was so graceful as his body moved.

She wished she could of gotten a better view of him being so far away. She could not make out enough to get a perfect picture. She was just going to have to work with what she got. Her mind gong to wonderland as she continued to sit there as he vanished off into the crowds of people ahead. Cassia swallowed the lump in her throat. As her heart continued to beat wildly in her chest.

Who was that man? Why did he look back at her? It felt like he was staring into her soul or maybe she was just imaging it? Or was that his way of saying he was sorry? Cassia was not sure but never had a man made her heart pound like that before. She quickly shook her head getting the feelings to go away. _'No Cassia do not do this to yourself again!'_

Cassia reached out with her left hand and grabbed her MP3 putting it away in her left pocket again. Pushing herself up onto her feet again she wiped her knees with her soar grazed hands. Wincing as she did so letting out a hiss the pain still there. Although it was not so bad now just a dull stinging ache. As her wounds throb lightly. Cassia looked around for her white fedora hat.

Her heart sank as she saw it. Her shoulders falling eyebrows upwards her eyes filled with sadness. That hat was a gift from her brother for her ninth birthday and now it was gone. As she let out a low sigh it was completely squashed from someone stepping on it. It was like a pan cake flat and completely dirty from mud and gravel. With a giant black foot print frowning she was betting it was that man.

He must had stepped on it as he ran away sighing loudly in annoyance as she walked over to it. She bent down to pick it up in her left hand. She felt her phone buzz in her right pocket as she picked up her hat. Feeling the soft fabric in her hand as she held it. Cassia moved back up to a standing position as she reached to grab her phone and held it within her right hand.

She moved her first finger on her left hand across and entered her code Cassia smiled to herself as she saw it was from Kirk as she looked at the text. Hoping it was good news after the day she has had so far. She read it aloud to herself as she followed it. _'Sure, Sunshine you know where the spare key is. I will see you soon once done with Admiral Pike. I bet it is good news_ _'_

Smiling a giant smile as the news of having a place to crash and at the possibility that she could get hired to work with Kirk on the USS Enterprisetoo. Cassia always knew she could count of Kirk when she needed it. He was always there for her when she needed to talk or help. So why? Why could she not fall for him? After everything he had done for her over the years and her family.

Letting out a low sigh to herself. She closed her eyes sighing then looked to the left at the floor as she squeezed her bruised hand that was holding her hat. Making the rim bend and crinkle as she stood still she knew why and promised herself she would not fall for him again. Not after what he had done and promised herself. To move on and not let herself get like that again. Smiling to herself she breathed in a big breath closing her eyes and let out a long sigh. Opening her eyes, she looked back straight ahead and decided to go look for a new hat replacement.

 **~At StarFleet Headquarters~**

Jim Kirk and Commander Spock Kirks First Officer whose full name is generally considered unpronounceable to Humans is a Human/Vulcan hybrid. Vulcans, or Vulcaniansare a warp-capable humanoid species from the planet Vulcan. They are widely known for their logical minds and stoic culture. Vulcans were generally similar to Humans in appearance, distinguished mainly by their pointed ears and up-swept eyebrows.

Their skin colour was most commonly pale with a bronze or greenish tint, though some had brown skin. Vulcan physiognomy could resemble Humans of European, Asian, or African descent. Spock was 6 foot 2 and a slender man. With jet black shinny hair short at the back with long side bangs and a very high fringe. His eyes are a dark brown with pale white skin as they wore they grey uniforms.

Kirk spoke up, "Spock, I'm telling you, this is why he called. I can feel it" excitement roaring inside him. He knew for sure what was going to happen. Spock however was not, "Your feeling aside, I think it highly unlikely we will be selected for the new programme" Slightly annoyed which his partner's words always putting a downer on things due to his nature.

Kirk tried to convince him as he answered back, "W-why else would Pike want to see us? Forget about seniority. They gave us the newest ship in the fleet. Who else are they going to send out?" Spock was still not connived by it and still not amused by Kirk. He replied, "I can think of numerous possibilities" Kirk spun around facing him as he walked backwards shaking his arms as his excitement grew.

A big grin on his face as he held his arms outward whilst still shaking his fists. "A five year mission, Spock! That's deep space. That's uncharted territory. Think how incredible that's going to be" As he ended his sentence he playfully punched his collages right arm twice. As he spun around and walked beside him. Spock was not amused and accustomed to his friend's actions and just continued walking beside him.

When Kirk noticed three ladies walking past he winked at them as he grinned sexily. "Hey, ladies. Jim Kirk" They smiled back at him and giggled as he spun around and watched them walk off. Spock however just walked off Kirk quickly spun around and caught up with him. As they entered the giant building towards Admiral Christopher Pike's office. Christopher was 5 foot 10 with an average build.

Bright blue eyes and short dark brown hair which was going grey at the sides. His uniform was very different being an Admiral but he was wearing a Flag Uniform. Which was a two-piece outfit. Dark grey pants and a white and dark grey flared jacket featuring a high collar. Rank was shown by both epaulets and sleeve stripes, and a gold Starfleet Command pin was worn on the chest.

His office was big having white creamy walls with grey marble floor. A brown wooden desk with beautiful shine top. Two high grey seats his own being a computer office chair. There was another smaller glass table in the far back. With four grey single arm chairs to sit on with a rectangle shaped dark grey carpet below. The windows had a white blind which was open.

To show off the city beyond covered by trees and the rest of the building. Behind him on the wall was a tv screen which was turned off below was a small wooden table. With a brown cap with a golden star and a small circle leather case shut closed. On the wall to his right was loads of tv screens. Along the wall showing news channels CCTV screens of what was going on.

Around the building and outside across the city. Lights hung from the ceiling and his black walking cane with a golden handle was beside him. Pike was looking down at his tablet at the report which Kirk had made. He was not impressed at it as he swung on his chair rocking side to side slowly. Speaking to them with his back to the both of them, "Uneventful..." he them moved around to face them.

Kirk replied back, "Admiral?" Pike looked up at him intrigued to know more about the mission. "It's the way you described the survey of Nibiru in your captain's log" Kirk nodded his head at him in agreement.

"Yes, sir. I didn't want to waste your time going over the details." Pike then placed the item gently on his desk. On top of a black leather hard book. Other items were two more tablets one laying down. Another standing up write along with files of paper work he spoke up. "Tell me more about this volcano. Data says it was highly volatile. If it were to erupt, it would wipe out the planet."

Kirk kept nodding his head to Pike's words in agreement. "Mmm hmm. Let's hope it doesn't, sir" Spock standing beside him slowly moved his eyes to the left looking at him. Not sure on what to say or was shocked by what Kirk was saying to him. Pike replied "Something tells me it won't." Spock moved his head slightly to look at him realizing what he had done.

Kirk however just kept looking ahead not looking at him or Pike keeping a stern straight face as he answered at him. "Er, well, sir, volatile is all relative. Maybe our data was off" Pike however was not happy with his actions or what he had doine. As his voice got slightly louder and angrier at them both for there actions raising his left arm at Spock.

"Or maybe it didn't erupt because Mister Spock detonated a cold fusion device inside it right after a civilisation that's barely invented the wheel happened to see a starship rising out of their ocean. That is pretty much how you describe it, is it not?" Spock answered back, "Admiral-" But got cut off by Kirk who was shocked at his First in Command deed at what he had done.

"You filed a report? Why didn't you tell me?" as he looked at Kirk and answered back. "I incorrectly assumed that you would be truthful in your captain's log" Kirk frowned at him not happy about what he had done.

"Yeah, I would have been if I didn't have to save your life" Raising his right bow. Spock nodded his head at him as he spoke back annoyed by his Captain. "A fact for which I am immeasurably grateful, and the very reason I felt it necessary to take responsibility for the actions that" Kirk started chuckling at him and his words as they both looked back at Pike.

"Take responsibility, yeah. That'd be so noble, pointy, if you weren't also throwing me under the bus" Spock looked back at him. Confused by his words as he frowned not sure at what he meant by them, "Pointy? Is that a derogatory reference to-" Pike getting irritated by there conversation. Stopped Spock and stood up quickly. As he stood wobbly on his cane right hand on the table barged in on there argument.

"Gentlemen. Starfleet's mandate is to explore and observe, not to interfere" Spock looked at him as he walked around his chair slowly towards them. "Had the mission had gone according to plan, Admiral, the indigenous species would never have been aware of our interference" He stopped in his tracks standing opposite Spock.

"That's a technicality" Spock answered him back which was a bad move on his part, "I am Vulcan, sir. We embrace technicality" They eyed each other neither one backing down. As pike answered back keeping a calm tone.

"Are you giving me attitude, Spock?" Spock slightly frowned not sure on what he was addressing. "I am expressing multiple attitudes simultaneously, sir. To which are you referring?" Pike nodded his head at him.

"Out. You're dismissed, Commander" Not taking any more grief from him. Spock looked at Kirk to see him quickly look away from them both and straight ahead. He slowly leaves the room quietly as Pike spoke to Kirk shaking his head in disappointment. "You have any idea what a pain in the ass you are?" Kirk nodded his head at his question.

"I think so, sir." He slowly walked to Spock's space both still not looking at each other. The air thickens the tension built up. "So tell me what you did wrong. What's the lesson to be learned here?" Kirk answered back sarcastic.

"Never trust a Vulcan" Pike closed his eyes shaking his head at his answer getting pissed off at his answers. "Now, see, you can't even answer the question. You lied. On an official report, you lied. You think the rules don't apply to you because you disagree with them" As he looked at Kirk who nodded his head as he answered him looking at the floor.

"That's why you talked me into signing up in the first place. It's why you gave me your ship." Pike slowly and wobbly walked over to him. "I gave you my ship because I saw a greatness in you. And now, I see you haven't got an ounce of humility" Kirk let out a long sigh still not looking at him.

"What was I supposed to do, let Spock die?" Pike started at him as he spoke, "You're missing the point" Kirk quickly spun around and looked at him. His voice rising in tone as Pike did not seem to understand him.

"I don't think I am, sir. What would you have done?" Pike raised his shoulders as he stood up straight. "I wouldn't have risked my First Officer's life in the first place. You were supposed to survey a planet, not alter it's destiny. You violated a dozen Starfleet regulations and almost got everyone under your command killed" Kirk looked away as he swallowing the lump in his throat.

He spoke up, "Except I didn't. You know how many crew members I've lost since I took command?" But Spike kept cutting him off. As he answered back. "That's your problem. You think you're infallible" But Kirk kept answering back rising his voice so he could be heard.

"Not one. Not one" Kirk looked away as Pike's raised his voice pissed off with his attitude. Annoyed beyond belief, "You think you can't make a mistake. It's a pattern with you. The rules are for other people" Kirk replied back shaking his head.

"Some should be" But Pike was not letting up. Making sure Kirk got the point here for what he had done. "And what's worse is you're using blind luck to justify your playing God" Both stared at each other as the silence grew in the room. It was so thick you could have cut it with a knife Kirk looked away. Finally knowing what he had done. As realization hit him smack in the face and did not know what to say back to him.

Pike finally spoke up breaking the tension lowering his voice. "Given the circumstances, this has been brought to Admiral Marcus's attention. He convened a special tribunal, to which I was not invited. You understand what Starfleet regulations mandate be done at this point" Kirk looked down at the floor as he spoke but his head quickly shot up. As he stopped his voice and to what Pike had said both of there blue eyes locking.

Not knowing what either where going to say next to each other. The atmosphere building up again Pike finally broke it once again, "They've taken the Enterprise away from you. They're sending you back to the Academy." Kirk licked his dry lips taking a deep shock breath. He looked away and spoke, "Admiral, listen..." but Pike shook his head at him.

Enough was enough he could not take any more from him and his silly actions. "No, I'm not going to listen. Why should I listen? You don't listen to anybody but yourself" As Kirk tried to cut him off with his own words but kept stammering on the first word. Dozens of time trying to get his own words out. But Pike kept cutting him of with his own. He finally got it out after a few attempts.

"I understand regulation, but every decision I've made-" As they both raised there voices looking sternly into each other's eyes to make them both be heard over the other. But Pike won as he made himself clear once and for all. "No, I can't listen. You don't comply with the rules, you don't take responsibility for anything, and you don't respect the chair. You know why? Because you're not ready for it"

Kirk finally went silent and looked away. His eyes going red like he was going to cry as swallowed hard shocked by it all. He did not know what to say but instead walked out got changed and went to his favourite bar.

 **~Late Evening~**

Kirk was at a bar drinking alcohol as its poured onto an ice blue shot glass. Blues music was playing and the bar was full. With people of all kinds somewhere dancing with there partners others playing a competition of darts. There were small wooden circle tables scattered around the room. With matching wooden chairs, floor and walls. With dim orange lights covered by shades scattered around to fill the mood.

Kirk sighed loudly. As people were laughing as the dark blue glow circle light moved back and forth. To get people to dance as the band played there soothing tune. He planned to drink his sorrows away and hopefully get lucky maybe.

Chapter 5 July

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 as the story is now getting into the movie. There will still be parts where it does not follow the script. Please leave a comment and/or like the story and let me know what you think so far. As I would love to hear from people :)

If you want to keep up to date with the progress of the chapters then please 'LIKE' or 'FOLLOW' my FACEBOOK page under the same pen-name. I update it every week once or twice. With progress of how I am doing plus links to new chapters when posted.

Till next time CherryKunoichiTenTen


	5. Chapter 5

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me.

Chapter 5

Kirk's body was feeling warm as his sexual arousal flowed through his body. He could smell the bar maid's perfume it was of candy floss. Her shampoo was of apples whilst her soap was of strawberry and vanilla mixing together. As it hit his nose breathing it in heavily the scent was overwhelming for him. Making his body weak and aroused it was a gorgeous smell drawing him in.

He could not help but want more from her tonight. She kept smiling at him her smile saying it all to him. She was thinking the same thing as she kept getting closer making there gaze lasting longer. They were both talking with eye sex as she winked with her left eye. Kirk swallowed the lump in his throat her eyes talking to him she was wanting him just as much as he was wanting her.

Both wanting to get out of there and have wild sex the smell of breathing in the alcohol all day. Was getting to her head Kirk's pupils were dilating as his cock throb to be inside her lust flowing through him. He needed to get laid badly tonight and take his mind of what had happened today with Pike. As his right hand gripped the shot glass tighter his balls feeling heavy.

As he panted heavily letting out a low groan pleasure soaring through him. As his staff twitched getting hard as the blood flow increased in that one area. Sweat trickling down the side of his face he could not take anymore. He needed to release himself and let heaven take over him and wash away his sorrows. After the day he has just had Kirk looked away from her.

Letting out a low sigh the maid was confused buy his actions. As she too was hoping to maybe get lucky tonight he then quickly looked back at her. All the fire of desire flowing through his blue eyes wide. As he went to make his move with his sliver tongue and sexual charms as he breathed in to speak but got cut off. With Christopher Pike occupying the green cushion steel high stool seat in between them.

Kirk sighed in annoyance as he looked away quietly cursing himself or Pike. Pike looked at the women and smiled knowing full well at what he had done. Or what Kirk was about to do as he leaned his cane against the bar. They both looked back straight-ahead arms crossed on the counter as Kirk spoke up, "How did you find me?" as he looked at him.

"I know you better than you think I do" Pike then looked ahead at the bar tender as nodded his head. Ordering his usual drink Kirk kept looking ahead not wanting to see him. As Pike continued, "The first time I found you was in a dive like this. Remember that? You got your ass handed to you." Kirk frowned and shook his head not remembering.

"No, I didn't." Pike looked at him shocked at his words grey eyebrows raised, "You don't?" Kirk kept shaking his head at him clearing playing oblivious.

Kirk spoke up, "No, that's not what happened" Pike kept on hinting it. "That was an epic beating" As Kirk kept on cutting him off not wanting to admitting it.

"No, it wasn't" But Pike was not giving up, "You had napkins hanging out of your nose. Did you not?" Kirk chuckled finally giving him a smile as he looked up and remembered it very well.

"Yeah, that was a good fight" Pike nodded his head at his words, "A good fight?" He shook his head at him not happy and slightly disappointed at his choice of words.

"I think that's your problem right there" Kirk's grin went as he looked down as Pike sighed and continued. "They gave her back to me" Kirk looked at him not knowing what to say he was shocked and not amused by him.

"The Enterprise" There was a long pause as they both looked at each other Kirk breathed in heavily. Trying to keep calm as he sighed lowly and looked away not able to stand him anymore. He broke the silence. "Congratulations. Watch your back with that First Officer, though" As he poured himself another shot clearly needing it after hearing the news.

Pike shook his head as he spoke as he watched Kirk drink it all once again. "Spock's not going to be working with me. He's been transferred. USS Bradbury" Kirk's eyes widen in shock at his words stopping his hand as he held the shot glass. He then lowered it as Spike continued on. "You're going to be my First Officer. Yeah, Marcus took some convincing. But every now and then I can make a good case"

Kirk looked at him as he slurred on his words most probably from having one to many drinks. "W-what did you tell him?" They looked at each other, "The truth. That I believe in you" Kirk could only listen to his words as he continued on and poured another drink to help him get his head around what he had just said to him.

"That if anybody deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk" He looked away from him to hold back his tears as he let out a long sigh. His eyes a light red he quickly looked back at him. "I don't know what to say"

Pike smiled sweetly at him as he nodded his head, "That is a first. It's going to be okay, son" They smiled at each other when it was interrupted by Pike's phone Kirk looked away to take another sip of his drink. ***Bong bong. Bong bong*** Pike grabbed the shiny black phone as he flipped the sliver lid it had the Starfleet 'Arrow' symbol on there he spoke up slight shock in his voice.

"Emergency session, Daystrom" Both looked at each other. "That's us" Kirk nodded his head at him and looked away to finish the rest of his drink.

"Yeah" Pike bump him with his left fist in his right shoulder as Kirk nodded his head. Pike spoke as he slowly wobbled of with his cane, "Suit up" Kirk just stared ahead whiles Pike disappeared off. Still shocked by what had just happened in one day. He quickly texted Cassia on his phone to let her know the news.

 **~Back outside in San Francisco town~**

Cassia was walking around the shops but could not find a replacement hat. No matter how many other wide brimmed fedora hats she looked at none could replace the one that she had. It was special to her Cassia had that hat for a very long time. It just could not be replaced no matter what it had sentimental value to her. Letting out a long-annoyed sigh as she looked at the ground below.

Feeling upset about the fact of what had happened to her favourite hat. She decided to call it a day and walked back to Kirk's flat. When her phone buzzed again she stopped in her tracks and reached into her right pocket. Taking it out she looked it was from Kirk having a look at the message. ' _Cassia been called to a meeting won't be back till late. Kirk'_

Cassia froze green eyes widen in shock that he had used her name. It was not very often he did that and when he did it meant he was not in a good mood. She felt her body feel sadness her ginger eye brows rising upwards. Feeling helpless that she was not there for him. She could only hope he was okay. It was not very often that Kirk was ever upset about something.

Cassia did not very often see it heck hardly her body feeling heavy. She wished she could be there to talk to him but for all she knew she would only make things worse for Kirk. Letting out a long sigh in despair. Cassia knew that normally when Kirk was having a bad day he was most probably getting drunk somewhere. As Cassia continued to look at her phone as she came out of the message and looked at the list.

Below Kirk was Lily Harlow, Beverly her mum and a few other contacts from bookings and appointments she had made over the years. At the very bottom was Stephans and Gilroy her brother and dad. Cassia did not have the strength to delete them yet as she looked at their names. They had to many memories from there conversations. Looking back on them made her happy when she felt lonely she smiled to herself.

Warmth soaring through her body as she looked at there names as she sighed. As she scrolled back up to the top she stopped and her thumb hovered over Lilys name. Her lips turning into a huge smile as she looked at it. She had not heard from her since she went of into space a year ago. The mission took a collision course with Nero a Romulan commander whose mission of vengeance threatened all of mankind.

But they won the battle. The two of them were best friends and they met during the Academy years. During a lesson the two of them got paired up and it all took off from there. They had many things in common others not so much. They both had the same music tastes, TV shows, dreams of serving in space and working in the same division. But books, tastes in men, movies and other little things not so much.

There hobbies were also very different. Lily was a amazing singer and a great cook as well which Cassia found out after staying around her flat one night. She cooked up amazing pasta which she refused to give her the recipe too or ingredients used. Saying it was a family secret along with the desert she made. A delicious Marrons glacés as well Cassia was so stuffed she could not move.

She wanted to continue eating her food but knew she could not. Living at home with her mother still but Lily would bring in homemade lunches for her every now and then. Which Cassia was forever grateful for after school they two would go karaoke on weekends. It was during this time that Cassia would see Lilys true self she would just let herself go and sing her heart out.

Plus try and get Cassia to join in although she would Cassia was never that good at it. Getting many notes wrong and out of tune. But the two of them would have a great laugh, drink and eat snacks till midnight. During school time however Lily was a very hard worker. She dedicated herself to studying wanting to became a Chief Medical Officer.

She would always find Lily with her head in a book she would have a new one each day. Checking out many from the library at a time. Some about extra-terrestrial humanoid species as well to learn there organs and infections. Lily got on very well with Doctor McCoy studying with him sometimes. When Cassia was not in the same class she looked up to him as inspiration.

In hopes of taking over him and become First Medical Officer one day. Cassia saw Lily go through many different looks but they all had the same theme. Gothic she loved it and when they first met she had long black hair. Which came to her elbows with long bangs and a fringe, blue eyes and heavy makeup. She went through Nu Goth, Cyber goth, loita before ending on steampunk.

Lily stayed like it for years Cassia loved the look. But was not brave enough herself to do it worried how people would look at her or take the piss. However Lily did not care what people thought of her and as the years went on she continued to rock it. But as she went to her third and final year her wardrobe changed again. She stopped dressing up in gothic clothing.

Cassia was shocked when she saw her she had her natural colour hair. Blonde same length and style as before and wore a black tattoo choker. That had a matching colour cat face on it a helix hoop earring in the top her left ear. On top of her head was some Aviator goggles that had a sliver plastic frame. With clear lens she used them to keep her long hair out of her face.

On her right wrist she had four little black paw prints going up her arm and light make up. Cassia was shocked to see her as she came over to give her a huge hug. After that Lily did not change her look again. She kept it Lily was 5 foot six and slender compare to Cassia who was five foot five average built with curves. After her third year she went off into space on the USS Enterprise NCC 1701 and saved the world.

Whilst Cassia had to stay on struggling with everything. She could not believe it she was happy for her but a part of her was jealous. That she got to go out there before her it was her dream to go out to space. Discover everything out there and see everything that her family had. But a part of her was merry for her after all the work she had done to get there.

But one thing Cassia never knew about Lily was her past she knew nothing about it. Nothing about her birth place and family if they were still around. Whenever she tried to ask she would change the subject and ask her something. Cassia did not want to push her and respected her privacy but she was always curious. As she only knew her full name, birthday and where she was living currently.

She could only hope everything was alright with her. Sighing out loud Cassia had let her mind wander again. But she did miss Lily and wanted to message her. But she had no idea where she was now if she was still in Sans Francisco or had gone off someplace else. She was worried about her being a year younger then Cassia. She was like a little sister to her putting her phone away she decided.

To get her and Kirk take away she walked on down the road. Seeing all the store lights signs glowing up in the moonlight. Cassia smiled to herself as all the different colours shone brightly above her head. She felt happiness fill her with joy as her green widen in amazement. Her smile getting bigger she did not want to stop seeing this. But she knew when she goes away she will.

When she stopped in her tracks and pushed open the glass door a loud dig rung above her head. As she entered the restaurant and got them some fast food to takeaway. The eating house was a two floored store filled with many seats of different kinds. There were booths that had large chocolate faux leather seats. With cream coloured tables and high stool chairs with matching coloured cushion.

Large rectangle tables they were in front of the windows the booths were beside the walls. Then the standard with two chairs and a table in the middle of them. Witch were creamed coloured also the floor had black and white diamond pattern across the floor. It served burgers, chips, wraps, nuggets along with a breakfast menu too. Plus a range of drinks with different types of food during the holidays too.

It was a very popular and a well-known shop Cassia's family would treat her and Stephan in there. During there birthdays or after they had achieved something. But most of the time it was once a month or when Beverly could not be bothered to cook something. The Owner had gotten quite used to seeing them. He was an American six foot average size man with long curly blonde hair.

Blue eyes as he wore the store uniform. Red polo neck top with black trousers and smart matching shoes. With a square shaped badge with his name on it. Cassia walked in her heart pounding as memories came back. Of her time being in here she had not ordered form the store in a few months. As Beverly refused to come in here after her dad and brother had passed away.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as her heart pounded wildly. She smiled happy she only had good memories in here as the smell of beef, potato and chicken hit her nose. Along with the spicy sauces that came along with them. As she breathed it all in and sighed cheerily she always used to order the same meal. A beef burger with cheese, gherkins, onions and tomato sauce.

With large chips and orange fizzy drink her brother always had a double cheese burger. As lots of images came back to her the laughter and chats they had together. About life, school, family, friends and achievements they had done. When they were happy getting messy with sauce all over the table and clothes plus greasy fingers. Burping competitions with her brother and blowing the paper wrapper of the strews at each other.

Till there mother told them off for the vulgar behaver. Getting toys with meals from her childhood and trying to get them all before her brother did. Although he mostly won he did share with her sometimes. Cassia chuckled to herself she really did have the best memories here. As she walked towards the cashier and ordered two burger meals with chips to go.

The Manger served her. "Well, well have not seen you in ages!" Cassia smiled at him. "Yeah I know. How have you been Mark? How's Business these days?"

Mark smiled and nodded at her, "Great and business is still booming too! How about you?" Cassia went to answer when another college shouted out her order number. "Number night-nine your order is ready!"

She turned to look at her as the door dinged again and a bustling of chatter in her ears. "I better go it seems you are getting busy. But I will see you again soon!" Mark nodded his head at her. "Yes defo. Take care of yourself!"

Cassia grabbed the paper handle bag and waved at him shouting out. "You too!" Mark waved back at her as she walked passed all the people carful trying not to drop her food. As they all crammed into the shop up the long ramp. Cassia sighed as she got outside breathing in the fresh air a huge smile upon her face. She was happy she had finally remembered some good memories.

As she continued on to Kirk's apartment although only the highest-ranking officers got the best rooms and views of the city. It was in a tall skyscraper in San Francisco. It featured sweeping views of the city. Many included the bay, Alcatraz, the Golden Gate Bridge and at least two other prominent skyscraper's as well. It had light blue walls and cream carpets throughout the house.

No curtains and filled with a record player and lots of records of many hits from the old to new. A variety of different alcohol and exercise gear to keep him worked out. Lots of the finest glasses and large tv, console and dvd player. The most up to date one that is Cassia did not visit his place very often. But Kirk kept it somewhat tidy and clean. But not being there very often he did not have time too.

Cassia respected that and did not judge him. As she made her way to his Kirk was in the Starfleet Headquarters building it is a high-rise building which also featured at least one landing pad. It was located in an area of the city between the Golden Gate Park and the Presidio. Plus located directly south of the Golden Gate Bridge as well. The Daystrom Conference Room Starfleet protocol dictated that urgent meetings of Starfleet admirals. Along with other top officers arranged in response to an emergency situation. What was the meeting going to be about?

Chapter 6 September

* * *

HI!

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took a while to upload had a busy few weeks. I got a bit of information to say Chapter 3 has been changed not a BIG difference just a few words. Spell check changed up the sentence a bit. So instead it says 'She had lived most of her life in Sans Francisco' instead if what it said before that she had lived there ALL her life. Which she had not from now on I will make sure to read it many times before I upload load in the future!

Anyways chapter 6 will be the start of the movie as you will be able to tell from the ending of this it will feature the Conference Daystrom Room scene and start from there. I can not wait for the story to start and get more of Khan in here already!

Plus Lily is my second OC character in this story she will be having her own story after I finish my main story I am currently still writing up. She will appear in Cassia's story but ONLY when she is around her/scenes/interacting with her. So if you want to see/know what she is getting up too and her love interest you will have to stay tuned for her story upload. Which I am quite looking forward to writing up! :D

Anyways that is it for this chapter. Thank you for the likes/follows they are much appreciated and keeps me writing up this story. Please leave a review I would love to know what you are thinking of this story so far.

Till next time CherryKunoichiTenTen


	6. Chapter 6

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner

Chapter 6

The emergency meeting was to be held in the Daystorm room the StarFleet Head Quarters building had glass windows instead of brick walls. So people could see in and out when going past it and be nosy. There are four bridges to be able to get access to the three circler buildings. During the night the structure glowed up a beautiful bright blue light along the bridges and white lights on either side on the windows.

It served as a command centre of the Federation Starfleet and next door to it was the Starfleet Academy were cadets train. To serve and go up the ranks to what they want to become. Plus, what department they want to be in Cassia knew Kirk must be inside having a meeting. Should she wait here for him? Or go to his and wait there? She did not know what to do.

It would take her a while to get to the building being in the city she could decide on the way there. As she took of the aroma of food leaving a trail and making her mouth water. At the scents of sauce, spices, meat and potato she wanted to eat it now. Would she be able to hold back her hunger?

 **~Inside Daystrom Conference Room~**

Kirk and Christopher Pike made there way to the Headquarters. As Kirk got changed into his grey uniform Pike went off ahead. As he walked out of the room going around the corner he made his way to the elevator. The building was buzzing with people in different coloured uniforms going to there destinations. Some going up the white pebble stairs or running to the many rooms.

Others were walking in groups of friends chatting and laughing. The building was always busy there was never once a quite day in Star Fleet. As cleaners walked with the brooms and buckets. Another was filling up the sweet vending machine. A single security guard was holding a phaser gun. As he patrolled the building along with another in the comer of the room.

A lady sat behind the brown wooden desk. Watching as people walked passed smiling happily for people who had appointments. Kirk just walked passed them all. Heading to his destination he needed to be. Hoping to catch up to Pike who was way ahead of him. He sighed loudly as he dodged people on his way there. When he felt a presence. His cap under his left arm as he did up his top collar button.

Spock suddenly came up behind him and spoke up in his usual monotone voice, "Captain" Kirk kept on walking off not looking behind him. As Spock followed suite closely. Kirk answered back, "Not any more, Spock. I'm First Officer" he walked into the elevator first and Spock followed. As he pressed the up arrow button the doors closed slowly shut.

With a 'swoosh sound' As it did Kirk continued on and looked at him. "I was demoted and you were reassigned" He then looked straight at the door hands clasped behind his back as Spock replied back. "It is fortunate that the consequences were not more severe" Kirk looked at him slightly hurt at his words as he turned around.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me" Shocked at his words Spock continued on, "Captain, it was never my intention to-" But Kirk cut him off. Annoyed by his words and not wanting to hear more he made his point very clear to him.

"Not Captain. I saved your life, Spock. You wrote a report, I lost my ship" As he spoke as calmly as he could. A ding announced it had arrived as the glass double doors opened up swiftly. The wall behind them was blocked up by a calming blue colour. To hide away the Conference room for people's view. Kirk walked out first with Spock following as he tried to keep up as Kirk rushed out.

Down the shinny white tilted corridor and matching walls. Spock continued to press on. "Commander, I see now I should have alerted you to the fact that I submitted the report" Kirk looked back at him as he slightly turned his head and spoke back. "I'm familiar with your compulsion to follow the rules, but you see, I can't do that" Kirk then stopped and Spock too

As they both looked at each other Kirk spoke up. Trying his best to get Spock to understand what he was trying to get across to him. He was hurt that his best friend had lied behind his back. Not told him that he had field a report and stabbed him in the back. By making him lose everything he loved his ship and crew. But mostly not being able to work with his mate anymore.

He tried his best to hide his pain but with Spock pestering on. He could not hold it back anymore and told him how he felt. "Where I come from, if someone saves your life, you don't stab him in the back" Spock frowned his small black brows meeting in the middle, "Vulcans cannot lie" Kirk shook his head as he spoke. Making himself clear to him.

"Then I'm talking to the half-human part of you. All right?" As he tilted his head down staring at him trying to make Spock understand what he was saying. "Do you understand why I went back for you?" But Spock could not answer as Captain Abbott cut in. Frank Abbott an African-America average built 6 foot with short jet black hair. With a small beard and moustache, he spoke up.

"Commander Spock? Frank Abbott, USS Bradbury. Guess you're with me" Both men looked at him as Spock slowly looked at Kirk then back. Kirk did not return the glance, "Yes, Captain" Abbott's leaves them his cap under his left arm going to his seat. Kirk looks at Spock. As he slowly turns his head too Kirk looks down and away lowly sighing in defeat.

A small smile upon his face as he looks back at him speaking, "The truth is..." As he pauses then nods his head. A small smirk upon his face, "I'm going to miss you" Spock takes a deep breath and opens his mouth titling his head to the right. Not sure on what to say his emotions not able to process what he had just said. For once in his life he was speechless and cannot reply back.

Kirk raises his eyebrows playfully at him awaiting a response a smile upon his face as he slowly moves side to side in a rocking motion. Spock closes his mouth and Kirk frowns sighing in annoyance that he did not reply back. Slightly hurt as he was wanting a response anything. To know that he would miss working with him too. Hiding his pain as he looks away and over to the group.

That was gathering around the circle table he turns and walks away to his seat. Spock watches him go off unsure of what he should off said or done. Then walks to his seat next to Abbott's whilst Kirk next to Pike. The Daystrom Conference Room was a large room. With a circle grey table and many white chairs around it. Each chair had a tv screen so the crew could see what the person in charge was talking about as it was about to begin.

It had a circler light above to brighten up the room as well. With a white floor and matching celling, it had glass windows on either side on the room. The others had a elevator to go down and a door way to the bridge which leads to another building. The room had two circler black pillars which had a glowing blue circle pattern going around it.

Only the higher ranks were allowed to attended the meetings. As everybody stood up in front of their chairs waiting. For the big meeting to start and what was going to be discussed tonight. Admiral Alexander Marcus was in charge of todays meeting. He is an American 6 foot tall slender built short brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing the flag officer uniform in a two-piece outfit with dark grey pants.

A white and dark grey flared jacket featuring a high collar. Rank was shown by both epaulets and sleeve stripes, and a gold Starfleet Command pin was worn on the chest. Left side he spoke up, "Be seated!" Everyone followed suit. Sitting in there chairs all wearing the grey formal uniforms sat and listened as Marcus started. The lights in the room went off as the circle one above turned on leaving a light blue glow upon them all.

Kirk looked at his screen. Pike spoke up his in a deep and loud voice making sure he was heard. "Thank you for convening on such short notice. Be seated. By now, some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damned hole in the ground. Forty two men and women are dead." Kirk looked up from his screen feeling eyes on him he looked up to see Spock starting at him.

Returning the gaze confused it seems Spock was still affected by what he had said earlier to him. Spock quickly looked away and at Marcus who was still rambling on. Everyone looking at him. "One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer who confessed to carrying out this attack, that he was being forced to do it by this man, Commander John Harrison"

Everyone looked at there screens seeing the mug face of John Harrison. Marcus leaned back in his seat as everybody looked back at him. He continued on. "He's one of our own. And he is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For unknown reasons, John Harrison has just declared a one man war against Starfleet" He then leaned forward resting his arms on the counter folded looking left, forward then right. As he came to the end of his speech.

"And under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region" But then took a deep breath and looked at everybody again. The screen on there TV switching to the crime scene of the bombings. "And in the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down. This is a manhunt, pure and simple, so let's get to work"

Everybody then looked at there screens trying to search for any clues everybody nodded at him in agreement. "Earth's perimeter sensors have not detected any warp signatures leaving the system, so we know he cant be far. You will park your ships in a blockade formation then deploy search vehicles and landing parties to run down every lead"

Kirk himself getting immersed into that he blanked out what Marcus was saying. As he used two fingers clicked on two of the yellow circles. Moving his fingers outward it made the screen zoom in. Kirk kept zooming in showing the destruction of what the blast had done to the area. As buildings were completely demolished glass, wood, bricks and furniture scattered everywhere.

Fog still thick covering the area. It was hard to make out what was going on. People limping and running panic on there faces as the recovery team wore gas masks. Where helping them walk off as they carried them or held onto them with there arms draped over there shoulders. Kirk kept zooming in on the area searching around the destroyed town.

There was nothing left of it. It was like a hurricane had swept it all away to a ghost town. As he kept on the street view. Finding loads of panicked people frozen still from the CCTV footage. He then stopped on three people his brown brows meeting in the middle as he frowned. As he kept zooming in on the image of the person in particular. Marcus then continues on.

"This man has shown willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man and fear for your life or the lives of those nearby, you are authorised to use deadly force on sight" Kirk found the man himself John Harrison. Searching him as he spun around his body and area. He notices him holding a dark grey cloth case which has a white glowing a number and letter code across it.

What was in the bag? Kirk looked left towards Pike whispering to him, "What's in the bag?" Pike glanced over annoyed by Kirk's actions. As he shook his head at him, "James, not now" Kirk knew he was not allowed to speak unless spoken to or asked permission first. But Kirk continued to press on. "It doesn't seem odd to you that he'd target an archive? It's like bombing a l-library"

Pike looked at him listening to his words which to him also made sense to him. Marcus looked over at them eyebrows raised in curiosity on what they were talking about. "Chris, everything okay there?" Everybody looked at them as Pike nodded his head and looked down. Back at the screen answering him. "Yes, sir. Mister Kirk is just acclimating to his new position as First Officer"

Kirk looked at him annoyed at his words he knew he had found something important. So why would Pike not listen to him? It could be more bombs, weapons or a deadly experiment to kill the whole world! He knew he was on to something and need to say something before it was too late. Marcus looked over at him. "You got something to say, Kirk, say it. Tomorrow's too late"

Kirk looked over at him as he took a sip of water. As he slowly looked away annoyed at his words and actions. The way he said it so smugly with a sly smirk across his face Kirk looked back a Pike. Everybody looking at him Spock himself looked up at him. Kirk spoke up. "I'm fine, sir. My apologies" Marcus looked at his screen then back at Kirk speaking up wanting to know what was so interesting before.

"Spit it out, son. Don't be shy" Everybody looked up from there screens there eyes all on him. Kirk stuttered as he tried to speak nerves getting the better of him. But manged to get it out raising his right hand as he spoke. "Why the archive? All that information is public record, and if he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning"

Pike wiped his left eye as he listened frowning in confusion as he heard. Even Marcus was intrigued as he looked at him trying to push him on to what he was saying. Whilst Kirk looked at his screen. "The beginning of what, Mister Kirk?" Kirk continued on not looking at him or anybody just his screen as the blue glow brightened his face. "Sir, in the event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior command gather captains and first officers at Starfleet HQ, right here. In this room-"

But Spock cut in on his speech, "It is curious Harrison would commandeer a jumpship without warp capabilities-" when a loud noise took over the room cutting in on the meeting a low red light slowly appeared in the window. Getting brighter as it came closer to the glass. Everybody looked at the right windows as the sound got louder Kirk got up and turned around.

Looking at the bright illuminating light from the window. It sounded like something was starting up like a electric pump. Her frowned scrunching his eyes from the blinding glow as he realized what was coming for them. Kirk eyes widen in shock as he knew what it was. It was a Jumpship 208 a type of small atmospheric shuttlecraft that could be operated by a single pilot.

Jumpships were used by Starfleet as emergency evacuation craft. A pilot would sit in the cockpit positioned above and forward of the ship's engine. The engine was built with an air intake and exhaust port on the underside. Wings straddled the ship on either side, and could bear several energy weapons. The hull of the jumpship could withstand phaser rifle fire.

Kirk quickly spun around shouting at his fellow collages who were in the room. "Clear the room!" Gunfire breaks the windows and everyone dives for cover under the table and behind the pillars. The glass shattering on impact as it fly's everywhere across the room. Hitting the chairs, screens and table as it breaks on collision with them. The sound of shattering glass echoed like a ringing noise.

As it vibrated loudly across the room over the gunfire. As explosions from the bullets took over the room drowning out the screams of the people. Many people went flying cross the building as the bullets hit them. People screamed in fear as the gun fire got them blood going everywhere. As the force of the shells firing at them caused there limbs.

To blow off blood spraying from the wounds like a fountain. As heads rolled across the floor limbs falling with a loud thud. As crimson liquid poured across the ground. The red flesh showing throbbing as it slowly slowed down. White bones pocking out from the wounds.

Showing just how powerful the bullets were as they blew of there limbs. Intestines, stomach and other body organs showing. From the large gash as they got cut in half they body falling with a loud thud. As they poured out across the floor. The one hit kills as they got shot point blank through the head. As the pink brain flesh scattered across the floor leaving a hole in there skulls.

You could see straight through. As there eyes rolled to the back of there head mouths agape. In shock as there fell to there knees and onto the floor. With a loud bang bodies just kept falling in numbers it was like a battlefield never stopping. The once shinny pristine white titled floor now it was like the red sea. The body coat just kept pilling up as the injured tried to hide.

Taking cover crawling with lost limbs or wounds. Whilst others tried to help them out. Pulling them to shelter or heal there wounds as best they could with limited resources they had Marcus stayed in his cover. Watching his fleet get shot down from the unknown attacker. He was just thinking off his skin then anyone else's. The gunfire was never ending Kirk could only watch on in horror shouting out.

"No!" As Marcus continued to hide in a corner. Taking cover from a round table shouting in fear into his phone. "We need an air defence team. Daystrom conference room!" Armed guards ran into the room holding guns. Wearing black Armor head to toe they walked in but got shot down immediately before they could even do anything. Going flying across the room screaming in pain.

Body parts and blood going everywhere coating the floor below. Whilst others either had lost a limb as they cry in ache. Kirk looks left as he hears a woman sobbing in pain she was laying on the floor. Blood pouring the deep gash from her leg wound as it made her clothing turn red. But were a few feet away from him. He slowly crawls out towards her trying to dodge the bullets that were firing.

Feeling the breeze over his head at the speed they were going at. His heart pounding wildly as he continued to move. Another shell went over and hit the chair beside him. He stopped in his tracks. Watching as the chair flew across the floor hitting the wall. The impact made a loud smack as it hit the barrier. It had left a hole straight through the object and a crack in the wall the ammo still in there. He could not believe just sturdy those bullets were.

Chapter 7 November

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter we are now starting to get into the main story plot now. There were be a few breaks from the story here and there along the way a back stories mixed in too! So I hope you are looking forward to what the future this story holds :D

Anyways if you enjoyed it please leave a comment and/or follow/fav I like to know what you are thinking and if I continue with it. Your comments are what keeps me going with this story and if I should continue with it. I do enjoy writing this story and want to finish Cassia story.

Till next time CherryKunoichiTenTen


	7. Chapter 7

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner who is also my BETA

Chapter 7

Kirk swallowed hard, knowing that could have been him. He looked at the dent in the white titled wall, the bullet still in there. The impact of the onslaught had severely damaged the integrity of its structure.

He knew he had to get everybody out of there as he continued to move towards a female officer, frantically dodging bullets and debris. Maintaining steady breaths to fuel his calculating mind. In contrast to his cool nerve, his well-groomed appearance had been tarnished by the harsh environment he was negotiating. His face trickled with sweat as the falling brick dust started to stick to the sides of his head.

The lady looked up at him. As their eyes met, Kirk smiled sweetly. He got closer slowly getting onto his knees in front of her. She whimpered in agony. The officer was an American, 5 foot 6 and a slender built. The officer in peril had long black hair, still tied up into a high ponytail. Clearly suffering from her injury, she squeezed her brown eyes shut. As an excruciating rush of pain soared through her body. Kirk tried to comfort her as he took a look at her wound.

Her wound was surrounded by dead flesh as it oozed crimson liquid, cascading onto the floor below Kirk. Thinking quickly, the recently demoted captain tied a piece of cloth around it that he had ripped from the fabric of her trousers.

Trying to put pressure on the open wound she grunted in pain. He tightened the tourniquet, closing large gash. He exclaimed  
"You'll be okay now, stay in cover L.t".  
Nodding in understanding she willed herself on.

Spock was trying to help out the injured as well, checking the pulses of each of the bodies scattered around the area. To his subconscious horror every body he encountered was deceased. However, his stoic Vulcan logic allowed him to continue his search, maintaining his composure during the chaotic firefight.  
Suddenly, a loud crash was heard.

In an effort to avoid the incoming fire, Pike had thrown himself to the ground. Due to the velocity and awkwardness of his landing, the seasoned veteran Pike had been injured.  
A loud clang could be heard as his cane fell to the floor. He let out a loud grunt, nursing his injuries. His eyes closed as he lay motionless for a moment, trying to recuperate.

Kirk looked over as a green beam hovered over his fallen mentor. The admiral was an easy target as he was still semi-conscious. The bright beam started to settle over his intestines as he started to come to and tried to crawl away from it. Kirk screamed at him, "PIKE!"  
he looked over at him stopping. Momentarily distracted by Kirk's voice, the slow and sadistic kill shot penetrated his stomach, puncturing his internal organs. Blood rapidly pumped out of his body helplessly trying to circulate his digestive tract, as it flowed across the floor.

Kirk rushed over to him instinctively dodging the fire as other officers ran past him in the frenzy of the firefight. He applied pressure on the fatal wound, desperately trying to save his fallen comrade and mentor. Inevitably, Pike's body quickly went into shock from the rapid loss of blood. To Kirk it seemed like an eternity watching his drained skin turning pale. The wound was treatable, but deep-down Kirk knew that under the circumstances of such turmoil, Pike's recovery was unlikely. Looking into his eyes in that moment would be a memory which would haunt him for years to come.

Pike's blood continued to flow as it gushed out from him. Pike's eyes widened as he groaned, coughing up blood internally. It wept from the sides of his mouth. Continuing to try and stop the flow, Kirk forced pressure with his palms pressed across the wound.

In an attempt to distract both his fallen mentor and himself from their ominous predicament, Kirk started to Talk to him  
"You're going to be fine Sir! You hear me? We will get you out."  
Pike faintly nodded his head in response, still determined to live.  
As the ship flew away Marcus shouted out to them  
"Get these people out of here!"  
pointing to the injured.

The personnel who were able to quickly tried to come to the aid of the injured, but alas they were stopped in their tracks. The bright red light of the ship returned to them.  
"It's coming back! It's coming back!"  
The crew shouted in panic.

Spock finally reached Kirk  
"Captain?"  
Kirk looked over at him clasping his friends left shoulder in exhaustion,  
"Take care of him"  
Kirk ordered, with a renewed sense of hope in his voice.  
Spock nodded in acknowledgement and attended to Pike, efficiently started to drag him to safety.

But could not as the ship came back for round two firing. Kirk tried to get the ship attention on him to draw it away from Pike and Spock. As he quickly runs across the room dogging the bullets as they fired at him rapidly.

Hitting everywhere they came in contact with as glass and plastic went flying. From the strength of the bullets Kirk could feel the parts flew past him as he ran. Trying to keep momentum as he sprinted.

Feeling the heat from the flames as the wooden tables and chairs caught fire. The warmth in room intense the smell of iron increasing. As it hit his nose as he turned a corner, he grabbed the sliver phaser rifle that was lying on the floor.

A few other crew members ran past him Kirk shouted out  
"Go, go, go! Cover me!"  
He quickly hid behind a white title wall his heart pounding wildly, breathing heavily sweat trickled down the sides of his face. Kirk knew what he was going to do.

He tried to calm himself down and ready himself to attack, looking up through the window he watched as the war mongering aircraft continued to fire. People, chairs, titles and tables fell from the window onto the grass below with a loud thud. People screamed in fear as the bodies crashed to the pavement below with a loud smack. The soldiers had died on impact. The civilian onlookers below could tell that their fallen warriors never stood a chance of surviving the attack. Harshly awoken to the hopelessness of their situation, they fled.

Kirk counted in his head, he quickly moved from his spot and fired at the window. Glass shatter from the shot, Kirk looked away as the debris went flying past him onto the ground below, the sound shattered in his ears.

Attacking the ship Kirk opened fire frantically and quickly signalled at the other crew, they fired a rocket launcher grenade at the ship. Marcus hid behind a pillar as the ship stopped firing from the blast using the option moment to his advantage. Panting heavily, fear running through him he heard cries.  
Spock quickly picked up Pike. dragged his body to a seated area at the side of the room, away from the ships line of fire, blood poured from his wound, slowly seeping through the front of his top.

Spock sat him on the floor, supporting his back against one of the sofas. Pike was panting heavily as he continued to put pressure on his wound again.

Kirk continued to fire at the jumpship. Suddenly he stops and notices the engine intake as its sucking in debris. He stops shooting and an idea comes into his head, he quickly turns around and smacks the titles on the walls, opening a secret compartment to a large cabinet filled with medical supplies, a fire hose, spare guns and much more. Kirk pulls harshly on the grey fire hose yanking it as hard as he could. He quickly falls to the floor and ties his rifle to the fire hose, he rises to his feet and runs towards the window, throwing his phaser into the ship's intake. Eventually, the force of the intake on the hose causes the cabinet to rip from the wall. Kirk's deep blue eyes widen in horror, he quickly ducks down at the speed of light, narrowly avoiding the oncoming cabinet. The cabinet is sucked into the jumpship, disabling the craft.

Kirk rises up as the ship goes around and round un-controllably. Still firing rapid and reckless shots as it ignites setting alight sparks going everywhere. Kirk covers his face as they fly across the night sky towards him lowering his arms, he cautiously looks out towards it. Kirk's eyes slowly widen once again in shock. His mouth agape as he sees Harrison looking back at him with a stern look upon his face as he beamed away. The ship crashes into the side of the building smashing into the windows below it and slides down the side of the structure destroying itself along the way, it finally gets to the ground below.

Meanwhile, Spock applied pressure to Pikes wound with both hands. In a rare display of harmony between his Vulcan logic and human compassion, he decides to do a mind-meld on Pike to provide comfort in what could be Pike's final moments. Reaching out with his right hand he gently touches his face, fingers and thumb just slightly above his left eye and brow. Spock slowly starts to shake as he does feel his pain and life slowly going from his body.

Pike looks at him eyes glossing over with tears pupils large as his bottom lips shakes. He knew he was dying as his blood pours through Spock's hand. There was nothing left for him he was losing to much blood. His body shook as he felt the bitterly cold sensation of death start to claim his body. All he could see was white a single tear fall from his left eye. His heart rate was slowing down he was getting increasingly pale like a ghost.

His breathing went to a gentle slow rhythm as his palms felt moist. He stopped shaking his eyes going to the back of his head, his lids slowly closed shut his lip froze as his brows relaxed.

His chest came to a halt as Pike suddenly felt at ease. All the pain was gone and he felt light headed no longer a weight upon him anymore as his body relaxed it slowly slumped into the floor.

Spock flinched in shock as he felt Pike's life force went from him. He could not feel anything in his body anymore he was a hollow shell. He removed his hands from Pikes corpse slowly, he had just felt a soul leaving a body.

Kirk ran over as fast as he could panting heavily, Spock had a stern look on his face rocking slightly. Kirk moved forward still panting, his eyes wide in shock. He got down on his knees before them.

Both looked at each other than Kirk reached forward with his left hand to check the pulse on Pike's neck, but it was too late rocking slightly his bottom lip quivering as he held back the tears but it was too much.

Kirk continued to weep, he leaned forward resting his head on Pike's chest. His left hand gripping onto his clothing to hold back his tears. Spock watched him as he rose up, tears falling down his cheeks. His body was in shock he had the lost his mentor, father figure the only man he ever felt close to. Overwhelming sadness filled him he did not know what to do but tried not to show it as sorrow took over him. He started to compose himself as he looked at Pike. Spock silently observed the scene. Kirk's mind wandered to one thing, revenge!

 **~Outside Daystorm Conference Star Fleet~**

Cassia was still in the heart of the Sans Fransisco walking towards the Starfleet building, when she noticed a jump ship flying over her head. Bewildered, she looked up at it wondering where it was heading and why it was so far away from Head Quarters.

Her ginger brows meeting in the middle as she frowned. Maybe it was a learner and they had gone the wrong way? Or they had since widened there night patrol team?

After a moment of contemplation, Cassia just shrugged to herself and continued walking wanting to get to Kirk's place. The nights had become a lot cooler, feeling the breeze she quickened her pace, the jump ship was now miles ahead of her.

She was almost there when she heard a loud explosion freezing in place. She watched a beautiful but harrowing orange flame lit up the night sky. Everybody in the street stopped what they were doing and looked over.

As another explosion shook the area it went quite as people watched. The once busy city and noisy was like a ghost town as they stood. Worry filled Cassia as she began to wander where it was coming from. She rushed towards the explosion, her green eyes widened with concern. People ran towards her a loud commotion of screams and gunfire filling her ears. But it did not stop her as brushed passed them.

Children cried in fear as their parents dragged them away from the scene. Cassia came to a halt as she looked up at the building. Her heart pounded wildly as her breath got caught in her throat. She watched the jumpset 280 shooting away inside the building. Glass shattering as it hit the ground below around her. Cassia screamed as it just missed her the glass made a loud piercing sound as it landed around her.

She looked up to see a black Starfleet gunship open fire at the exterior of the Daystorm Conference Room. The ship continued its attack at the crew in the room, fire blazing out from the building as the bullets hit as more glass fell beside her.

The shattering glass echoing through her ears as it caused them to buzz. Cassia held her ears and closed her eyes as the ringing went through her head letting out a low cry. She opened her eyes and watched as people fell from the widow to their death watching as they fell head first. The sound of broken bodies and shattered bones echoed through the street. People screaming as they watched in horror as bloody carnage ensued. Mutilated corpses filled the street as a stream of blood flowed across the concrete. Cassia had never seen such horrors, bones had pierced through the flesh of the fallen and their mangled innards were splattered across this once peaceful safe haven. Parents shielded their children from sights they themselves couldn't have imagined. The majority of them had fled for their lives. However, Cassia stood traumatised along with a few others deep in shock.

Debris from the room above fell along with them crushing them, people ran for shelter. The ship flew away then returned Cassia grabbed her phone and called for help, but she knew they would probably not get there in time. It was then she realized Kirk was in there. Her heart pounded in worry as her breath quicken its pace.

A feeling of dread resonated within her chest as she panted deeply, her pulse increased, her hands felt wet she dropped her bag of food with a loud thud beside her and ran inside without thinking about anything else, not even her own safety. As she entered the double glass door inside the building. It was full with people crying and rushing around like crazy, trying to get the authorities. Alas the building had gone into shut down mode as the security red light circulated, illuminating the darkened wall with flashes of red.

But despite its security measures, the building was taking too much damage, fire blazing out from the windows, glass smashing from the blows, the heat increasing from the flames made everything feel like an inferno.

The gunfire was destroying everything that it came in contact with. Most of the people inside just gave up and ran for their own safety shouting out, "I'm getting out of here it's no use!" as one bashed past Cassia hitting her left arm causing her to stumble backwards she cried out from the harsh blow as her body turned left, her shoulder and arm throb like crazy in pain from the impact. She stood still holding it with her other hand hissing out eyes closed, she slowly opens her eyes trying to blank out the ache that was there, squeezing her hand to get rid of the pins and needles that was increasing, but it would not fade away as she let go of her limb and continued on, towards the lift dead ahead of her she passed all the crew members.

They did not seem to care she was there she noticed that the doors were slightly open, big enough to get her fingers through if she wanted to try open then manually. Due to all the commotion going on upstairs the building was shaking lightly. Cassia had pressed the button to make the doors open for her but the doors did not respond to her she sighed in annoyance.

Shouting loudly in annoyance to herself, "I don't have time or this!"  
she reached forward with both hands and pushed her fingers inside the tiny space.  
Pushing against the glass doors the cold metal grazing her skin as she squeezed them through hissing as it cut her skin openly harshly pain soaring through her fingers. But she was used to ache it felt like her mother was cutting her arms again. Cassia just bared the pain and continued on till her digits were all the way through.

She squeezed her eyes shut and used all the strength she could muster. The doors shifted slightly as used forced squeaking at the pressure she was putting on them. Cassia could feel the strain on her arms as they pushed against her as her muscles ached, they shoved against her throbbing wildly. But she did not give up as she heard a loud crash outside her eyes widen in shock as she gasped.

More fret filling her body causing her heart to pound wildly at the noise. She closed her eyes squeezing them shut letting out a loud scream, she then used all the vigour she could muster. The doors moved letting out a loud smack as they opened up hitting the walls as they hit the barrier. Almost causing the glass to break but she did not care.

She wanted to make sure Kirk was okay she ran to the elevator the doors smashed close behind her with a loud clang, causing her to squeal in shock. Her heart pounding wildly from the action green eyes wide she paused and slowly turned around looking forward she pressing the yellow arrow button facing upwards, with her right hand it turned a brighter colour as she did so.

The lift made a loud rumble and then moved upward as it took her up to the top floor. The doors opened slowly and Cassia could only freeze at the sight before her, all she could see was loads of bodies scattered everywhere.

Crimson Blood coating the floor limbs all of the place along with many bodies. Organs coating the floor as glass, chairs and furniture was destroyed beyond repair from the gun fire. Flames were burning brightly making the room feel hot. The strong smell of iron and decay hitting her nose as she breathed it in. The flames making the scent intensified mixed with gunfire. The overwhelming mixes of smells going through her nostrils as she breathed in going through her body, her heart beating wildly as she coughed, she felt light headed from the immense odours in the room. Cassia quickly covered her mouth she had never breathed in this amount before.

It was intense to her as her stomach began to rumble crazily. She felt nauseated as she then bent over and was sick all over the floor.  
Saliva dribbled from her lips as tears fell, sweat falling from the sides of her mouth. She could not take any more of this vile smell.

Chapter 8 January

I hope you enjoyed this chapter my partner helped me with the grammar as its not one of my strong points. Hence my previous chapters so hopefully this one is better my partner will help me with the story till its finished. Anyways, please leave a comment and let me know what you think I love to hear your thoughts and feedback. Plus, if I should continue with this Story too.

Till next time CherryKunoichiTenTen


	8. Chapter 8

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner along with them being my BETA

Chapter 8

Marcus stood still in the Daystorm room looking at the death and destruction before him, he got out his phone ordering "We need the police, ambulance, and defence squad in the Conference room now!"

As he shut his phone with a loud slap, he looked around shocked by all the destruction that one person had caused. Kirk looked over to see Cassia bent over holding onto the wall with her right hand as she started to cough.

"Cassia?" He quickly walked over to her, rubbing the top of her back up and down to soothe her she slowly stood up into a standing position. Cassia smiled in gratitude for Kirks actions, he frowned at her was she in trouble?

The scent of death was one smell she could never get used to, wiping her mouth with the back of her left hand, she breathed heavily gasping to get air back into her lungs. She looked and smiled as Kirk frowned at her angerly.

"What are you doing up here? How did you even get up here?" Cassia eyes widened in shock she felt hurt by his questions and her breath hitched, she licked her lips.  
"I saw what was going on from outside I called for help. But when nobody came. I just ran I was worried about you Kirk. I wanted to make sure you were-"

Cassia started to ramble on her, head and hands moved as she spoke Kirk grabbed her face stopping her from going on. She looked at him as she blinked feeling his warm fingers on her face her, eyes glazed as she swallowed the lump in her throat, her mouth slightly open. She felt her heart thud against her chest from the unexpected action.

"Thank you Sunshine but you know you should not be up here" Cassia smiled as he called her by her nickname he let go of her face. Kirk opened his mouth to speak when he got interrupted, they heard loud marching, turning around they saw men dressed in black from head to toe arrive. It was the Forces they had finally arrived and came into the room with guns and Armor. Suddenly, they heard loads or sirens going off, blue and red lights flashed rapidly almost blinding her with their bright glow. They stopped in front of the building in their aircars and took over. Clearing out the room and taking away the deceased bodies and injured to the hospital everybody had to tell their story of what happened in the room even Cassia. Although she had only seen what happened from the outside it was her who had made the call along with Marcus, once done everybody was free to go.

Spock came over to them, Cassia looked at him and smiled nodding her head at him "Hello Commander Spock" he looked at and nodded his head, in turn. Kirk looked at him as Spock spoke up "Captain I think its best you go home and rest for the night. It would be illogical to say here any longer than needed"

Kirk nodded his head, too shocked by what had happened to argue with him, he turned to look at Cassia who nodded her head at him in agreement. They both took off, but not before Cassia took one final look at Spock. She had finally met one of the men that Lilly talked about to her all the time via there chats and correspondence. She did not quite understand why she liked him so much, heck she was not even sure if it was a crush, she had on him. Lilly was always talking about another guy as well that she liked and worked with whilst studding at the Academy but Cassia had forgotten his name. She talked about them both a lot, so much she could not decide which one she liked most she looked up to them both with respect, loyalty and admiration. Lilly had learnt a lot from them both, from there lessons and after school studding wanting to follow in both of their footsteps and become either Commander or Chief.  
Cassia herself was worried about her and kept telling her she could only be with one guy and would someday have to pick which one she wanted to be with. In the end, Lilly understood her friends concern and took her words to heart; telling her friend that she would decide which one she wanted to be with after she graduated from the Academy. But unfortunately for Cassia she never found out which one had won her best friends' heart. Due to her going into space to fight the Romulans in battle to save the Vulcan planet.

Cassia herself did not make it as she had to stay behind, she had to re do the last year having struggled to revise for the exams. After the battle which they won and planet Vulcan was sadly destroyed in the process losing all its population except for Spock and his father Ambassador Sarek. Lilly went back into space again with Kirk's crew to do another mission. Cassia did not find out the outcome of that venture, but from the sounds of it, it was either a disaster or a failure. Due to Kirk being demoted to Fist Officer, Cassia did not ask about it. She didn't want to salt his wounded pride.

Cassia could only hope that Lilly was okay having not heard or spoken to her since. She hoped that she had followed her heart and chosen the right guy. But she still could not understand what her friend saw in Commander Spock. Cassia knew everyone found attraction in somebody and for Lilly Spock and the other guy happened to be hers. As she looked back at Spock, he raised his left black fine brow in confusion from her trance like stare. Spock was confused and intrigued by her stares why was she looking at him? Did he have something on his person? Did she want to say something to him but did not get the chance to? His underlying human curiosity was telling him to say something and ask her why she was continuing to gaze at him so sternly. But his Vulcan side told him to just ignore her and continue on with his duties, so as not to cause further disruption in helping out Marcus and the rest of the crew. Spock had better things to do than getting involved with something so illogical at this very moment in time. The two continued to lock eyes and Cassia quickly smiled and waved goodbye. Spock, blankly turned around and walked away towards Marcus helping out the rest of the crew with the injured and deceased. Cassia just shrugged and hoped that she had not made herself look silly, but she still wanted to know what Lilly saw in him. Was it his intelligence? His looks? His articulate vocal tones? Or was it really the pointy ears? Cassia sighed to herself what was it about Vulcan males that girls find themselves drawn to them? She did not find herself attracted to them, eventually she came to realise she would never understand it.

Cassia and Kirk returned to his apartment, the walk was a quiet one, neither of them said a word. Although Cassia wanted too, she did not want to press Kirk too much. The food which she had left outside was gone too. Although she was not surprised, she could only hope it was put to good use. As they arrived at his apartment building, they both took the lift up, Kirk opened the white wooden door and they went inside.

John Harrison had materialized in a high mountain cave somewhere far from Earth. As he rose from his crouched position, his leather black jacket blowing from the strong wind, he pulled up his hood and quickly dashed off as lighting struck down. He made haste to execute his plans which were unknown at this very moment in time.

Kirk walked in first followed by Cassia going straight into the living room. She removed her black rucksack and let in fall to ground with a loud smack on the brown wooden flooring below. She slumped down onto the long blue couch with a thud letting out a long sigh. Kirk followed suit neither of them said anything. Cassia's heart thudding as she felt awkward, normally Kirk was not this quiet but she could understand why he was. She looked at him, he was still looking ahead blue eyes staring into nothing, Cassia slowly opened her mouth to speak hesitantly.

"Hey, maybe you should go take a relaxing bath and freshen up... then get... rest?"

Kirk looked at her as she smiled, he nodded his head and slowly arose from his seat heading off towards the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. Cassia sighed, she felt sorry for Kirk she knew what it was like to lose somebody close, having lost her father and brother in battle. It hurt, going through different emotions all at once; confused, conflicted, sad, numb, angry, guilty and lost. Even now she still sometimes gets those feelings back and just wants to cry and hide away from everyone and the world when she thinks about them both. Often trying to remember all the happier times with them to get rid of all the negative feelings that follow through her body that are attacking her heart and mind. It would sometimes take a few days or weeks to go away, but sadly it never fully disappeared. But that sort of pain never truly does.

Looking back at the bathroom door she could hear the sound of running water as he fills up the bathtub, along with doors being opened as he grabs items. After the bath had filled Kirk got inside and sighed loudly the Luke warm water relaxing his stressed aching muscles taking his mind of the battle beforehand. Kirk sat their eyes closed and slowly lowered himself inside so only his head was above water. His whole entire body was tingling all over, Kirk just stayed like that for a while letting his mind clear and try and forget everything that had happened. Cassia was right, a bath was what he needed right now as he grabbed the shampoo and began to wash himself up.

Back inside the living room Cassia was still standing looking at the door thinking about Kirk hoping he was okay. Cassia could only hope that Kirk did not bottle it all up to himself, thoughts of sadness filled her mind. Kirk knows she is always there if he needs to talk to her, like he did to her when her brother and father died. Cassia knew Kirk would not, he preferred to do things his way and deal with it his way, keeping it all to himself. Cassia sighed, she would not force it on him she opened her bag undoing the zipper and rummaged through her belongings. To find her pyjamas a green top with a purple butterfly and plain green matching bottoms. Looking back at the door she quickly got changed, folding her other clothes up into a neat pile beside her rucksack. Putting her music player and phone on the chair beside her.

Cassia got out her drawing pad and pencils, sitting down in the corner by the right armrest she crossed her legs and opened her pad. Flipping through her pages till she came to a blank one she zipped open her little blue case. Taking out a pencil she began drawing away the guy she had saw today making a rough outline of him as she gently moved the lead of the pencil across. Cassia got lost in her own world, her mind blanking out everything around her, she could not hear anything else happening her eyes were locked on the page. Her hand moved to keep the image of the man she saw in her mind that was all she thought about. Her left hand moved, drawing out what she pictured. She licked her dry pink lips, keeping her breathing and heart in steady rhythm. Her eyes zoned out as her hand moved so quickly filling in the details now that she had done the outline. Getting a different pencil to do said task, she slowly smiled at her work as she remembered there encounter today.

Never had a guy made her heart pound so hard against her chest before, her breath got lost in her throat. Her eyes widened so large at the sight of him it was one she will never forget. She secretly hoped that she would see him again so she could talk to him, find out who he is maybe even get to know him and possibly become friends. Her heart pounded against her chest again the man had taken her breath away literally and looked so handsome, from what she could see from their brief encounter. He was like a person out of a comic book, his strength, his speed, she began to wonder what he sounded like. Did he have a smooth voice? A deep one? Or even have an accent? Cassia wished she could know more. But knowing her luck she would never see him again, all she would ever have is that one encounter and memory.

Finishing up the final details the side of her left hand covered in silver lead, it shone along her little finger. Her lips parted slightly as she breathed out, blinking as she came to the end of the details. Her hand did not stop. All she needed to do now was the shading as she grabbed another pencil holding it within her hand. After a flurry of vigorous shading, she finally finished the sketch, she blinked gasping loudly, she smiled happily yelling out to herself "Finished!"

When the door to Kirk's bathroom opened Cassia turned around in her seat. The proud artist looked over to him, his room was behind the sofa, due to the tension which had built from her intense drawing, her neck started to hurt. She groaned lowly, holding the pad in her left hand as she rubbed her neck with her right hand, trying to sooth it. But before she could say anything, he leaned over the coach his body hovering over her she looked up at him their eyes locked.

Kirk quickly swiped her pad from her hands, "What's finished Sunshine?" she quickly got up yelling back at him "Hey!"

She sprung from her place and turned around to look at him his grin disappearing from his face as he looked at the drawing, she had just done. All the events that had just happened that night re-emerged from inside him as he continued to stare at the image. Thoughts running in his head as he remembers the dying Pike. How did she know John Harrison? Was she hiding something from him and had she planned the attack on the building? Was she working with him? Kirk's thoughts going crazy and not making any sense anymore, he did not know what made sense to him all he could think about was Pike.  
He was grieving and his mind could not think straight he just needed to know one thing how did she know this guy and he wanted the truth! Cassia felt her heart drop as his brown eyebrows met in the middle an angry look upon his face, he lowered the pad and they looked at each other. Cassia's heart began to pound against her chest as he looked at her. His lips were straight eyes had become darker she swallowed the lump in her throat her eyes wide she had never seen him look at her like that before. She gasped and spoke in a shaky voice, "Kirk?"

He turned the pad around, showing her the drawing as he pointed at it with his right hand.  
"How do you know him?"  
Cassia looked at it then back at him as he shouted at her  
"How do you know this person Cassia?!"  
She flinched at the raised voice as it startled her but then frowned at him and raised her voice  
"For your information Jim I do not know him!" She emphasised on the word 'Not' and continued on with her sentence. "He bumped into me and sent me flying onto the floor and ran off!"

Kirk lowered his hand and looked down at the floor away from her intense gaze her heart pounding as she felt what he was doing was unfair. First taking her freshly finished masterpiece and then interrogating her like this as she continued on at him  
"I just found-"  
Kirk cut her off as he looked back at her shouting but with sadness upon his face brows raised eyes glossy like he was going to cry.  
"That guy killed everybody in that building along with Pike!"

Cassia stopped her words as her whole entire body froze her heart almost jumped out of her chest her breath hitched eyes wide, she was at a loss for words. All she could say was his name softly she felt bad for raising her voice beforehand plus, with all the emotions Kirk must be going through right now.

All Cassia could say was. "I'm sorry Kirk, I promise you I do not know the guy"

Kirk put her pad on the sofa and nodded his head at her, "I believe you Cassia" she felt her body flinch at the underlying pain in his voice.

But what could she do? He was hurting right now she wanted to help him and comfort him. But she did not want to push it as he stood there, she did not know what to do right now she went to speak, he cut her off. Kirk stood his body and mind going crazy with emotions; sadness, anger, confusion and guilt. There was only one thing he could think about right now besides Pike's death. He needed to say it get it out of his system while he had the chance whilst it was on his mind. He took a deep breath and looked at her their eyes locking.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat he spoke up.  
"Hey do you remember that time in Iowa? When we were in school and I laughed at you cause-"

He watched as her eyes widened at his words before he knew it, she moved towards him. Cassia quickly cut him off and walked around the two-seater chair grabbing his hands her heart pounding wildly at his words. She shook her head, her eyes bulging, she knew what he was going to say next and there was no need for it.

"Kirk stop it I already forgive you for that. There is no need to apologize for it anymore"  
She held his long hands in her own tiny ones gently rubbing her thumbs in circles on his warm soft skin as she looked at him. Kirk looked down at her hands then back at her face.  
"I know but I regret my actions and what I did to you. I regret not admitting what I feel now"

Cassia's face dropped at his words, once the initial shock passed, she gently smiled at him. Letting go of his hands and gently touching his right arm she led him to his room, pushing open the door and let go of him and spoke nervously.  
"Look your tired Kirk I think its best you go get some rest. It's been a long night"  
Kirk nodded his head at her and walked in she patted his back gently in a caring manner.  
"Yeah, you are right Sunshine thanks. See you in the morning"  
She watched him walk towards his double bed, she slowly closed door as she called out to him.

"Sleep well Kirk" she closed the door Kirk looked back at it as the room went dark, he pulled the covers back and got inside it. His mind, heart and thoughts went wild as he tried to sleep.

Chapter 9 March

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed chapter 8 this story will now be uploaded every month! Please leave a comment I like to know what you think and if I should continue it. Any feedback is also good too. Till next time Cherrykunoichitenten.


	9. Chapter 9

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner along with being my BETA

Chapter 9

Kirk lay in his double bed on his back, looking up at the white celling above him. His blue eyes open staring into the emptiness. Kirk's mind racing with thoughts of Cassia, Pike, revenge, his crew members along with his ship. He tried to sleep, tightly shutting his eyes, yearning to clear his troubled mind. Alas, the memories just came rushing back to him, he turned onto his left side hoping that repositioning may give him more comfort. Unfortunately, it was to no avail, he rustled in the quilt cover and went back to his previous position, his body was as restless as his mind. Despite all that had happened, his mind kept returning to Cassia. Kirk wished he had been truthful to Cassia after all these years, but at the same time he wasn't thinking straight. Kirk questioned whether he was lying to himself, he didn't want to hurt her by telling her his feelings for her if he himself, didn't know if they were real. Kirk needed to clear his head and think things over fully when his mind and heart were not consumed with rage and vengeance. When he was fully over Pike's death, had gotten his revenge on John Harrison and he was at peace with himself, then he'd be able think over his feelings for Cassia. If he still felt the same way then he would tell her the truth, but could he stay true? Would he miss all the fun drunken nights and one-night stands he had enjoyed for years? He really needed to think this over and make sure was not making a mistake, for both their sakes. Kirk did not know what was going on with his heart and mind at the moment. His mind was grieving over Pike but his heart was fluctuating with feelings over Cassia thinking over past memories between then both and Pike he could not think straight. All these memories and feelings were taking over, driving him crazy. It was perhaps harder for Kirk, he was so used to maintaining a cool calm control over situations, that he hadn't found himself enduring such overwhelming emotions for quite some time.

Kirk needed sleep but could not switch off and calm himself. What was he going to do? His body was fully awake Kirk with wild emotions and thoughts as he laid there. Maybe it might tire himself out if he continued like this? Kirk closed his blue eyes his hands gripping his damp blond hair, his hands got tangled in his hair, much like he was in his thoughts, letting out a loud grunt of frustration, trying to release the tension from his overactive, throbbing mind. He was overthinking everything and now it was causing him a headache. he could not calm down his brows frowning meeting in the middle. A drink might dull his mind and nerves getting up from his double bed Kirk made his way to the left side wall grabbing the empty shot glass. Pouring himself a whiskey drinking it neat he slammed the cup down harshly onto the wooden counter with a loud smack which echoed around the room. Kirk rested against it with both hands flat on the counter bending forward he felt the warm liquid go down his chest. Sighing loudly at the feeling, his body started to numb and empty as he heated up like a furnace from the beverage. Kirk felt a cool sweat go down his face and back. Smiling at the feeling as he tingled all over like pins and needles it created a pleasurable feeling to his head and penis. Kirk's mind now a quiet place and clear he slowly returned to his bed and climb inside it. The fabric had cooled in his absence, he gasped lowly and pulled the quilt cover over him his eyes feeling heavy as they slowly shut. Kirk could only hope he that fully recharged for his duties tomorrow as everything went black but, his mind quickly switched back on. Thoughts returned and danced around in his brain wildly changing franticly from one thing to another. He knew his mind was not going to shut down anytime soon and Kirk knew he would be up all night. All Kirk could do was lay there and hope he did not look like a sleep deprived zombie in the morning.

Cassia leaned back against Kirk's bedroom door her mind going wild with thoughts of what he said as her heart pounded. There was no way Kirk had feelings for her, he made it clear in school he did not feel the same way. Could it be that he made a scene too because he was unsure of what he felt? Or he was embarrassed by what he felt for her? Could it have been that over the years his feelings for her had grown to more, without her realising? Perhaps it could have just been because of the traumatic event with Pike. Cassia told herself it didn't matter. In her mind it was too late, she didn't feel the same anymore. The incident had caused her feelings to die down where he had hurt her so much from his actions. Cassia found it hard to look at him let alone talk to him for quite some time. Her heart did not pound nor did she get butterflies anymore. Just when she had rationalised her feelings, suddenly she became haunted by a thought: what if she was lying to herself? It occurred to her that she may have just supressed her feelings towards him. Fearful of what the answer may have been, she got up and got herself a drink. Breaking the cycle of thoughts, she sipped her drink slowly.  
As she sipped her drink, she realised one thing she had to know was did he mean what he had just said. She remembered the day of the incident that Kirk was talking about very well. It was one that did not leave her mind although it still hurt her. She had learned to forgive but she couldn't forget and every fibre of her being wanted to know why he brought it up, after fifteen years?  
As she continued to sip her drink, her mind was cast back 15 years to the incident.

* THE INCIDENT IN QUESTION

Kirk and Cassia went to the same school in Iowa she was six and he was eight years old. She had a huge crush on him that had grown over the years as they grew up together. The two had built a strong friendship and always hung out together during and after school. One day during playtime she plucked up the courage to tell him, she made him follow her onto the small green playfield. Fidgeting with her fingers, Cassia looked at the grass below he she mumbled lowly at first. Kirk frowned unsure of what she said, she quickly looked up, eyes shut as she shouted out to him.

"I like, like you Kirk!" Then looked away blushing her face as red as her ginger hair.

Kirk smiled at her and looked away. Suddenly, he burst out laughing as he looked back her. Cassia froze at his actions, feeling ashamed by her words and confused at his sudden fit of laughter.  
Kirk's eyebrows had cramped upwards, eyes glazing over as tears of mirth began to form. Her bottom lip quivered as her tiny hands began to shake. Kirk continued to laugh Kirk then spoke up.

"Haha, good one Cassia! That was brilliant!" Wiping his eyes from tears that had fell from his cheeks from the laughter.

His chest began to hurt from the pain of his fit of laughter. He lowered his arms from wiping his tears from his warm cheeks. Cassia looked at the ground staring at the grass as she closed her green eyes. Her tiny hand curled into a fist which began to sweat as her nails dug into her skin. Her body heated with rage, internalising her anger she bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself from lashing out at her best friend. But his laughter kept ringing in her mind and the inhumane rejection had struck a harsh blow to her heart. She felt like a ton of brinks had crushed her feelings all at once as he stood there smiling at her. Her little fists shaking from her growing anger. Her body heat rising as her eyes stared to sting from trying to supress her tears, which had begun falling onto the grass below. Panting heavily, she let go of her bottom lip as Kirk spoke again.

"Ah you really are a funny girl Cassia s-" Kirk stopped his speech as he saw her whole body shaking opening his mouth to speak.

He got cut short by a vicious blow to his left cheek as she slapped him harshly across his face. The impact so powerful that it made his face look right leaving a raw hand print on his left cheek. As she ran off, tears streamed from her eyes, her right-hand throbbing rapidly, stinging from the blow she had delivered bright red. She ran past everyone else as they played games of, skip rope, hopscotch, football and hide and seek. It was then that, Kirk realized that it was true as he looked back at her. Watching her holding his bruised burning cheek with his hand he knew. She did have a crush on him although he apologized for his actions. It took a long while for her to forgive him in a about a week. The two began to re build their friendship again, over time, she did and their bond got stronger.

To this day Cassia still had mixed feelings over the incident. It caused her great pain thinking about it, it wasn't long before her mind took her to earlier memories of her family and upbringing in Iowa...

Throughout their childhood, Cassia and her brother were born and raised in Iowa which had landscapes of rolling plains and cornfields. Iowa was home to a number of parks, museums, shopping malls, schools and numerous landmarks such as: Iowa State Capital, Grotto of the Redemption, Adventure Land, Field of Dreams and the Iowa State Fair which attracted millions of people all over the world. However, Cassia and her family lived many miles away from all the attractions. Her family had been farmers for generations, they lived in the rural part of Iowa where they and the other farmers grew their crops, eggs, vegetables and meat. If their family ever left the area it was to buy food and provisions for the month.  
Unfortunately Cassia was never allowed out of the area, she wanted to go and see out beyond the area to see the buzz of life in the city. However, her parents were very protective of her and Stephan they restricted them from leaving the farm, prohibiting them from venturing any further than the houses at the end of the street. There were only a few houses in the rural area, it was filled with large farms for the families in the village. Over time the urban houses, parks and shops expanded from the outskirts of the city into the rural areas, slowly taking over the farmlands. One by one the farmers were being bought out to create more housing to develop the city. It was drawing nearer to the village where they lived and there was a growing sense of concern regarding their properties and livelihood. Having sold their produce for many generations on the markets and too see it disappear by shops it was a worrying situation for the village. But there was not much they could do as the Urban society were getting closer to them and mingling with their people. Many of the villagers had accepted the new ways of shops and interreacted them. However, Cassia's mother grew extremely paranoid that they would lose their farm and forbid Cassia and her brother from venturing near the city.

Cassia would always try and go to look at the new housing and see what the other people were like but would stop worried. The area was large and very different from her farm and the surrounding village she was used to. Each day she would venter further than the other, slowly pushing her mental boundaries. One day she made it all the way to the end of her street and standing on the new one. She looked seeing the new houses, green grass, vehicle's and people walking past. She stood taking in the view, each time her heart pounding in excitement as she breathed in the air watching the people go about doing their daily life and the children playing games. She wanted to join and live a different life one day. Instead of milking cows, collecting eggs, picking fruit and vegetables, planting seeds and cleaning the farm every day. She wanted to play tag, football or go on the swings like the other kids, but knew one day she would have to take over the family business like her mum. Letting out a long sigh green eyes wide, people looked at her, Cassia stood still letting the breeze blow her ginger locks away from her eyes. No one stopped to ask her if she was okay or lost, instead just carried on walking. She wanted to see more of this new place, but her mother's punishments and words had stuck with her for so long, that the sentiments immobilized her body, stopping her from being able to break their rules.

Her mother's punishments would be a smack across the butt or a whack with her ruler however, if her mother was in a bad mood it would be with a traditional carpet beater, making it extremely uncomfortable to sit down and undetectable to the outside world. In her discomfort, she would be forced to do choirs till midnight on her own without any help from her family. To further conceal her wounds and prevent infection, she would also be forced into a salt bath. Despite the excruciating pain, her mother would convince her she was doing it out of love so that she would not be infected.

This cycle resulted in her turning around and going home. Her mother would always ask where she had been, to which she would reply "Just out for a walk." Although she would believe her but when the habit became more frequent, she restricted her walks. Cassia was made to spend more time at home doing chores and helping around the house less time to have fun and play outside with Kirk or her brother Stephan.

Cassia sighed lowly closing her eyes as she held her glass of drink walking to the large window, looking outside. Recalling the incident with Kirk and the events from her childhood had broken her train of thought. Cassia stared deeply into the dark blue sky, the white stars sparkling brightly, she smiled at them chuckling lowly to herself. Taking another sip of her drink she thought of her father and brother being the two brightest glowing stars thinking they were trying to communicate with her somehow. A part of her thought it was them letting her know they missed her and were always watching over her. She let her head gently hit the glass with a soft thud looking out into the dark abyss before her she let herself get lost in the stars.

Her mind began to wander. All of a sudden, she began to realize that her and Beverly's childhood were very similar. Cassia had once asked her mother what her upbringing was like. At that time, her mother told her that her childhood was a happy one. However, when the subject was breached just before her father died, he gave a very different answer. Her father was a very honest man and Cassia knew that her mother must have been lying. Cassia began to realize just why her mother had changed as she grew up and acted like a bitch to their father. She respected her dad for putting up with it for so long and was grateful that she found out the truth from him. Cassia started to remember what her father had told her.

Beverly had a terrible abusive upbringing she was abused by her father as he wanted a son to continue on the family farm but had a daughter. So, he smacked her with a wooden cane or the traditional carpet beater whilst her mother did nothing. Beverly would go on to do the same to Cassia, out of conditioning. But unlike her father, she tried to restrain her desires to hurt her daughter. Beverly was forced into an arranged marriage Beverly's father made a contract with a very wealthy family who were interested in their farm which happened to be Gilroy Blake's family. The two were set to marry when they turned sixteen, but it did not happen. She ran away and went off to study at the Academy in San Francisco, using the money she had saved up over the years.

Not wanting her to lose out on her youth life to a married life. Unbeknown to Beverly, Gilroy was awaiting her at the academy and had anticipated her escape. He had left her favourite exotic flowers in her quarters with a note simply saying "he understood". Beverly was not happy about the situation at first, but a part of her was touched by his efforts. Over time they formed a connection together, eventually, she agreed to their marriage, though she was still conflicted. Beverly studied at the Acadamy till she turned pregnant with Gilroy's child. She was still of a young age when she fell pregnant and she had to give up her dream of being in space as a result of the pregnancy.  
She returned home to her parents who were unhappy she got pregnant before marriage breaking their father's favoured tradition. Beverly was forced to raise their child by herself whilst Gilroy was out in space. When Gilroy returned to see her, they were forced to marry due to the contract and a few years later she was pregnant again with Cassia who was unwanted as Beverly had only planned to have one child. She treated her very differently to Stephen. Beverly raised Cassia similarly to how she was brought up, combining her love with hate, reminding her she was never wanted. Cassia however, studied hard and eventually achieving her goal of going off into space. Unlike her mother, she managed to live her dream which Beverly did not. Her daughter's achievement made Beverly even more resentful of her. Angry that she could not be where she wanted to be and unable to return to it through time and circumstance.

As the years went on Beverly's personality worsened, she became mean, cruel and snobby, only taking pride in herself. Brought expensive items with their shared money and money made from selling her family farm she did not care about him or the kids. She was never around for them, always too busy. Beverly spent her time doing whatever she could to distract herself from her lost dreams. This usually resulted in her doing chores on the farm and delegating chores to her children and losing herself in the traditions she had hated in her father. She talked down to Gilroy demanding attention whenever he contacted her. She put on a show in front of people in the village, pretending she was a caring and giving mother, making her family happy and showering them with love. But at home she went back to her usual self. She hated Gilroy for making her raise the kids alone by herself, feeling void of any attention or worth. Whenever he left for his missions, she wanted to make him pay for not spending time with her and she did so.

Chapter 10 May

* * *

Sorry for the delay with uploading was having a few a bit busy however this story will now be updated every month instead of every two months! The next chapter will be the last back story for a while so now the story will be getting further into the plot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave feedback I am always happy to know what people think of the story :)

Till next time CherryKunoichiTenTen


	10. Chapter 10

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner along with being my BETA

Chapter 10

Whenever Gilroy came home, he would primarily spend time with the kids to make up for missing them growing up. Occasionally he would get a nanny and take Beverly out for a nice meal. To spend some alone time with her but it was never enough for Beverly. She wanted more attention, time and love to fulfil her neglected need. Alas, she despised him for going away and he could never redeem himself. She was seething with jealousy at her children for existing. Beverly said such horrid things to him. Eventually her rage turned to vengeance. He saw her less and less and she realised that the reason he came back was for their children. She threatened to take them away from him, knowing they were the only thing that made him happy. Gilroy quickly took action and Beverly demanded more money. It soon made him ill as she kept threating him more, he could not take it anymore. His body became sick he could not eat or sleep, he didn't have any energy to do anything. Beverly started to enjoy the power over him. It made her feel like a goddess as she watched him suffer at her hands. The power she had over him made her feel hot. She loved it, her heart pounded as she held the cash in her hands. As Gilroy weakened, he started to lose his will to do anything. He became depressed, he mostly just slouched on the sofa when he came home watching Cassia and Stephan play instead of interacting with them like he used to. The two of them argued loudly downstairs every night when the kids were in bed. Cassia was never sure what it was about, but it went on for hours. With loud smashing sounds afterwards of glass or wooden objects and doors slamming shut. It scared Cassia and Stephan. Stephan would always come over and cuddle her holding her tightly carrying her to bed staying with her till it ended. After Gilroy and Stephan passed away, their deaths took a toll on Beverly, her heart wept with sorrow at the loss of her husband and son. She began to realize just how much she had lost as he was no longer around. She started to miss the rare occasions of cuddles, kisses and long chats on the sofa or in bed. She became haunted by memories of breakfast in bed, date nights and those relaxing massages he used to give her in bed just before sex. It finally hit her just how much she loved him. She truly loved him, even if she had treated him like shit and pushed him away all the time. What hit her most was she never said she 'loved him' before he died. Beverly did change slightly becoming less mean to Cassia. Her temporary love of money and power had passed and her demands around the house, it was like a 360 turn. She was like a new woman. Their deaths made her hysteria go away, but Cassia was always on standby in case it came back. However, Cassia was happier that the two had created a bond unlike before it made her heart fill with joy. The two could actually have a conversation, watch tv together, laugh, hug and feel more closer than ever like a family. Beverly had sold her family farm and moved them both to Sans Francisco away from Iowa claiming it was to escape all those bad memories and to start afresh life. With the hope of meeting someone new in her life, their lives became happy and eventful every day.

*BACK TO THE PRESENT

Cassia moved away from the window and went to the cupboard by the bathroom door and opened the door, she grabbed a fleeced blanket for bed. Picking out a white throw, she knew she would have to sleep on the three-setter sofa. Cassia gently removed it from the top and shut the door quietly, not wanting to wake Kirk up. As she laid it out over the chair and sat down on the sofa. Her phone then vibrated loudly across the soft fabric on the other sofa. Creating a loud buzzing as it slid across Cassia quickly shot up from her warm spot, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. She really did not want to wake him up after the intense emotional flashbacks she was enduring. She almost fell flat on her face as her blanket got tangled around her legs as she shuffled over the seats and leaned over the arm-rest towards the single chair. Straining and grunting, she reached out with her left hand towards the glowing phone. Once she picked it up, she returned to her original spot and got herself into a more comfortable position. Cassia entered her pin code and pressed the 'ok' button, her eyes widened at the name on the phone. She gasped with joy it was from Lilly Cassia looked at the message:

"Hi it's been ages since we spoke! How are you?"

Cassia just stared at it, unsure of what to say back as it had been a very long time since she had heard from her best friend. Her heart pounded wildly with worry, she licked her dry lips her mouth going dry. Cassia reached and took another sip from her cup and decided to reply back to her. She began to type:

"Hi yes it has! How was the latest journey in space? I am good thanks just very tired. How are you? x"

Putting the phone down next to her, she waited for her to reply back and it did not take long. Cassia looked at the message smiling to herself as she read it aloud in her head:

"I am good! same tired also just done another long gig at the bar. We have to meet up soon for a catch up and I'll tell you all about it! When are you next free?"

Cassia eyes lit up at her words, she wanted to meet the next day. But she was worried about Kirk and did not want to leave him alone in the state he was in. She was just going to have to call a rain check on the meet up for now. Cassia typed away her reply back:

"Sounds like you been doing a lot Lil's [again] make sure to take it easy! 😕 Will definitely meet up soon just very busy at the moment. Anywayz I'm going head off to sleep take care and sleep well x"

Pressing send, she put her phone down a few moments later her phone went off again moving across the sofa she picked it up and checked the message.

"No worries bestie! Keep me updated when your next free. I'll try but you know how much I love to sing with my band mates I can't help it! Take care too and nighty night"

Cassia giggled to herself, she knew Lilly was a workaholic who never took a break, she would rather be doing something than nothing at all. She was envious of Lily having been working since she was sixteen and always on the go. Cassia never had that experience having a restricted life and held back from doing things. Letting out a loud yawn, she put her phone down and turned off all the lights, she returned to her spot and went off to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Kirk awoke from his deep drunken slumber, getting up he rose up from his bed and got changed into his freshly pressed black uniform. He opened his bedroom door to the rumbling sound of snoring. Cautiously walking towards the sofa; he peeked over to see Cassia sleeping on her back. Arms and legs spread wide the blanket hardly covering her, her head looking left as drool fell from her mouth. Kirk shook his head and chuckled lowly to himself as he went into the bathroom to clean himself up, getting ready to start a new day. Kirk went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, not feeling up for any food still recovering from the advents of last night with Pike. He looked into the partially steamed up mirror above the sink watching the water trickle down his face into the bowl below him. His blonde hair still perfect and sticking up, but, his blue eyes held a deep rage for revenge on John Harrison. Drying his face with a white fluffy towel, he walked out of the room Cassia still snoring loudly on the sofa in a deep sleep. Kirk walked to the window and looked out towards the battle-stricken building, heavily damaged from the shootout battle the previous night. His mind going blank as he just stared, though he would not admit it to himself he was still recovering emotionally from the traumatic loss of his mentor. Kirk's communicator had started to beep loudly, however, Kirk was too deeply lost in his thoughts to hear it. Eventually coming to, he shook his head and snapped himself out of his daze, looking away from the window. He pulled the sliver phone out of his left pocket, stopping as he heard Cassia stir on the sofa not sure if the sound had woken her up. She mumbled lowly to herself and then soft snoring returned, Kirk flipping the lid up to answer it.

"Yeah?"

Spock was on the other end as he answered back:

"Commander, Mister Scott has found something in the wreckage of Harrison's ship. He has asked to see us right away."

Kirk put the phone away and looked back out of the window, he quickly shook his head and dashed out of the building to meet them both outside the Acadamy Head Quarters plaza. Kirk caught up with Spock on the way there and they both ran together to meet Scotty who was holding a portable transwarp beaming device in both hands.

Scotty, whose full name was Montgomery Scott was a Chief engineer wearing the red uniform. He came from Scotland and had a strong Scottish accent, he was 5 foot ten and average built, with grey-blue eyes and short brown hair. He was a brilliant engineer and physicist, whose technical expertise enhanced the space travel capabilities of Starfleet.

Kirk and Spock stopped in front of him and looked down at the device, it was a bulky portable transwarp beaming device, a type of portable transporter. It had several markings including D-24 on a button, VLC on the casing and SCI-2308.961 - EXP63B next to a display screen. Scotty expressed great displeasure as he learned the formula had been abused by Harrison. Starfleet had confiscated Scott's formula and equation for transwarp beaming. He was disturbed at the thought that Starfleet was ultimately responsible for giving Harrison the power to utilize it.

"Captain! I found this in the crashed Jump ship, sir. This is how the bastard got away"

Kirk looked up at him in confusion as he answered back:  
"What do you mean?"

Scotty handed Kirk the item in question to hold within both hands:  
"It's a portable transwarp beaming device"

Scotty moved around to operate the controls as he replied back, Spock looked at the machine intrigued by it:  
"Well, can you figure out where he went?"

He pressed the button and the machine came to life, a screen in the centre of the metal square box flicked on as Scotty spoke up:  
"I already did, sir, and you're no gonna' like it."

The bright blue coordinates said 43 89 26 05 on the device kirk frowned looking up slightly his eyes dark with thoughts of vengeance, he did not care one bit he was going to get that man even if it was the last thing he could do. He wanted vengeance for Pike's death Scotty continued on talking:  
"He's gone to the one place we, we just can't go"

Kirk handed him back the device, Spock following him there was only one person on his mind he needed to talk too right away. They went inside the building towards Admiral Marcus office.

Admiral Marcus, whose full name is Alexander Marcus is the head of Star Fleet and was the mentor of Christopher Pike. He is six foot and of slender built with short brown hair with bits of grey forming and deep blue eyes.

Marcus's office was much larger than Pikes. It had the same items inside a wooden desk, tables and many TV screens across the wall of CCTV, maps and news channels. However, his office was kitted out with two glass tables a large one for meetings and a small one around black leather couches. Additionally, he had sofas and single swivel chairs around the room in red and black leather. In the corner was a slope in the shape of a 'c' which lead to the upper floor to his private sleeping quarters. In another corner was a wooden glass cabinet filled with many trophies and awards for his services over the years along with mementos photos of his friends and family. Behind his desk was an impressive star ship figure collection of different ships starting and ending from; Wright brother, Soviet Vostok, Zefram Cochrane's first wrap ship, The Phoenix, Archer's NX-01 and finally the Kelvin.

Marcus was having a private meeting with fellow officers who were sat around a large glass table, everyone was focused on their screens as he was bent over yelling at them:  
"Triple security!"

Kirk burst, Spock following him closely as Marcus stood up looking at them frowning in annoyance. Kirk spoke up panting having rushed over there as fast as he could:  
"Admiral, sir, he's not on Earth. He's on Qo'noS, sir. I request my command be reinstated and your permission to go after him."

Spock looked at Kirk, as he spoke keeping a straight face but with slight shock as he requested to go after John. Marcus looked at everybody and spoke:  
"Give us a minute."

The meeting adjourns and everyone leaves the room shutting the glass door behind them apart from his personal security team who stood by the door while Marcus walks past the two of them.

"Qo'noS"  
Kirk nodded his head watching him go past towards his desk:  
"Yes, sir."  
Spock and Kirk followed behind him listening to his words:  
"So, Harrison's gone to the Klingon home world. ls, he defecting?"  
Kirk looked at the floor unsure how to answer his question:  
"Er, we're not sure, sir."

Spock butted in answering it for him Kirk looked at him in an annoyance:  
"He has taken refuge in the Ketha Province, a region uninhabited for decades."

Kirk not wanting to let him finish and change Marcus mind about letting him and his crew go out there to find him quickly butted in and cut him off Spock looked at him:  
"He's got to be hiding there, sir! He knows if we even go near Klingon space, it'd be all-out war. Starfleet can't go after him, but I can. Please, sir."

Both stopped in their tracks as Marcus stood by his black wooden counter that was filled with a collection of ship figures. Looking at them he spoke up hands behind his back as he walked past them looking at his impressive collection which had taken him many years to finish whilst talking to the both of them hoping they were listing:  
"All-out war with the Klingons is inevitable, Mister Kirk. If you ask me, it's already begun. Since we first learned of their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two planets that we know of and fired on our ship's half a dozen times. They are coming our way"

He stopped as he came to the last ship back to the both of them turning around, he looked at both of them with a stern look upon his face:  
"London was not an archive. It was a top-secret branch of Starfleet designated Section 31. They were developing defence technology and training our officers to gather intelligence on the Klingons and any other potential enemy who means to do us harm. Harrison was one of our top agents"

Marcus moved towards his desk with Kirk and Spock following stopping in front of it Kirk speaking:  
"Well, now he's a fugitive and I want to take him out."  
Marcus smirked at his words as Spock looked at Kirk:  
"Pike always said you were one of our best and brightest. You should have heard him defend you. He's the one who talked you into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?"  
Kirk looked at the floor Pike's name was still a touchy subject to him as he rocked about. Not able to look him in the eyes he answered back:  
"Yes, sir."

Marcus smiled sweetly as he spoke:  
"Did he ever tell you who talked him into joining?"  
Kirk looked up at him as Marcus tutted to himself his smile going as sorrow filled his face:  
"His death is on me. And yours can't be."  
Annoyed at his answer Kirk shook his head and raised his voice at him:  
"Sir, please. All I-"

Marcus interjected before Kirk could finish, speaking directly to Spock resting his right arm on his desk chair. Left hand on his hip:  
"Mister Spock, you said the province where Harrison is hiding is uninhabited?"

Spock nodded his head as he answered hands behind his back like he always did:  
"Affirmative, sir."

Marcus moved around the chair and leaned on his desk as he spoke:  
"As part of our defensive strategy, 31 developed a new photon torpedo."

Typing away on a small rectangle device he calls up a hologram of said torpedo looking up at them both as he continues on:  
"Long range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon sensors. I don't want you hurt, but I want to take him out. You park on the edge of the Neutral Zone, you lock onto Harrison's position, you fire, you kill him and you haul ass"

Kirk looked at Spock and then back at Marcus as he spoke Spock looked at him as he said his name:  
"Permission to reinstate Mister Spock as my First Officer."

Marcus looked at Spock then back at Kirk nodding his head:  
"Granted."

They both left the room to get ready, packing for their next journey.  
Kirk returned home. Cassia was still sleeping on the sofa, with an evil smirk upon his face Kirk walked towards her. Stopping in front of her body, he rubbed his hands together, warming them up and grinning ear to ear devilishly at what he had planned. Kirk turned on his phone and played his favourite rock band at full volume. The song boomed throughout the room which bounced off the walls back to their ears. Cassia's green eyes snapped open as she snorted quickly jolting upright screaming out.

"Fuck what's happening?!"

Kirk chuckled at her reaction as her heart pounded wildly against her chest panting heavily, she looked at Kirk frowning at him her ginger brows meeting in the middle. She sat there and yelled at him, pissed off with what he had just done to her.

"Not funny Kirk, you scared the hell out of me!"

Kirk wiped the gleeful tears from his eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe again. Cassia pouted, frowning at him at him like a child folding her arms as she looked away from him trying to hold back her tears. Reminded of the incident at school she bit her lip to hold the water works as he continued to chuckle. Suddenly it went quiet, confused by the abrupt silence, her anger went away she slowly looked back towards his direction unfolding her arms as her eyes widen in shock to the crouched Kirk with a sweet smile upon his face. The humorous interlude provided the grief-stricken captain with a much-needed distraction from his mourning. Cassia's heart thudded against her rib cage as she was a taken back, he had not smiled at like that in a long time. Her breath hitched as she licked her dry pink lips and stared at him their eyes locking.

Chapter 11 June

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter this will be the last backstory one for a while. The story will start to progress into the movie now with little extras here and there so I hope you look forward to them. Please leave a comment I love to know what you are thinking with the story.

Till next time CherryKunoihiTenTen


	11. Chapter 11

Star Trek and characters belongs to Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner along with being my BETA

Chapter 11

Kirk finally broke the silence and awkward stare as he spoke up,

"I've been sent out on a mission Cassia. Do you want to come on a trip with me into space?"

Cassia's eyes bulged out of her skull as her mouth went agape with the surprise at his words. A huge smile emerged upon her face, she turned in her seat to face him and leaned forward grabbing him with excitement, nearly knocking Kirk over onto his back. Cassia screamed out a happily squeal whilst shouting out to him:  
"YES PLEASE!"

Cassia kept repeating the word 'Yes' in his ear, almost deafening him. Kirk just chuckled as he held her in his arms, his eyes going soft as he smiled. Cassia stopped chanting and slowly pulled away, their eyes locked faces inches from each other. She could feel Kirks warm breath caressing her face. They kept looking at each other, his eyes briefly going to her pink parted lips and back to her green eyes. But Cassia quickly broke the trance before anything escalated between them, prizing herself away from his alluring blue eyes. She exclaimed:  
"I best get ready then and so should you"  
Kirk nodded his head in agreement mumbling:  
"Yeah..."

He let go of her, rising up into a standing position Cassia followed suit and went into the bathroom to freshen up. What the heck was happening to him? What was going on between them? She wondered to herself as Cassia got undressed, putting her dirty clothes and underwear on the floor before she stepped into the shower. She turned the taps to get a luke warm temperature and started using Kirk's products to wash herself in the shower. She hummed to herself, trying to take her mind of the unresolved feelings towards Kirk. She did not want to think of what could have happened if she hadn't broken away. Would they have kissed? Then went on to having sex? Cassia shook her head as she scrubbed her body with soap, lathering it in her hands and across her pale body. Once done, she quickly dried herself off with a towel and his hair dryer. Returning to the living room, Kirk was still in his room, Cassia took this opportunity to quickly get changed into her uniform for the first time ever. She slipped on her black base layer shirt first then her blue dress with long sleeves. Making sure Kirk wasn't looking she quickly put on her long blue and pink striped socks. Penultimately, she wore her grey overalls that were a requirement for shuttles. They had transparent yokes to show the division colour, and the insignia was emblazoned on the upper arms. Lastly her black knee-high boots, she heard Kirk's bed room door being opened looking up she smiled at him. Kirk smiled back in his uniform too, rucksack on his back and ready for action. Cassia put her drawing pad and pencil case inside her bag zipping it up she put it upon her back too and followed Kirk.

Neither said much as they walked towards the Star Fleet shuttle hangar. It was a facility for storing aircrafts. Such facilities were also used for storing shuttlecraft and starships. Cassia was excited about her first mission into space, whilst Kirk was thinking about getting this mission started and finding their target. Inside the hangar there were boxes of provisions for the mission, large forklift machines transported them inside the shuttle crafts.

They were a type of auxiliary craft, typically attached to a starship or a starbase. Most shuttles were short-range transports, possessing only impulse drive or a limited warp capability. Utilization of shuttlecrafts was common for most spacefaring civilizations, especially for situations where the transporter could not be used for landings or where such technology did not exist yet. Shuttlecrafts ranged in size from the larger, longer-range, and more versatile types, such as runabouts, to the small, short-range types commonly known as shuttlepods. They had windows on each side to see out of and many seats inside to accommodate a number of passengers. The shuttle only had one pilot to fly it, Kirk's crew members were getting inside one of the numerous vehicles around the area, when one of the staff workers from Section 31 came up to them.

"Can I take your belongings?"  
Kirk nodded and handed him his rucksack he then looked at Cassia who smiled and handed him hers too. He took their names and typed it onto his pad and spoke again.  
"Your items will be sent to your rooms once you get on to the Enterprise. Have a nice day"  
He nodded and walked off Cassia returned his courtesy, replying:  
"You too!"

The worker just looked back and smiled as he continued on with his job. As they continued to walk through the building, they suddenly got joined by a crew member. Cassia's eyes widen as she recognized him from the Academy, although he left a long time before her, being in a higher class then Cassia.

It was Leonard H. McCoy, MD or 'Bones' as some people called him, he was the chief medical officer wearing the blue uniform. He was born in Georgia, USA, Earth and had a Southern accent. He was six foot one and of an average build, he had thick brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He always wore a gold band ring that had a circle blue gem on his left-hand pinkie finger.

He looked at Cassia who smiled and nodded but did not get the same treatment, he looked away. She frowned at him but continued to follow as McCoy spoke to Kirk sharply addressing him with both anger and concern in his accent:  
"Jim! Where were you?"  
Kirk continued to look ahead as he replied back:  
"For what?"  
McCoy frowned at him as he walked beside Kirk, looking at him, his medical silver suit case under his right arm in case of an emergency. He reminded Kirk of his appointment, once more with anger, concern and fret:  
"Your medical exam. Ten hours ago, you were in a damn firefight. Now it's my duty as ship's-"

But Kirk kept walking trying to get away from him as he ignored McCoy nagging. However, McCoy persisted. He gently grabbed Kirk's left arm stopping him from getting aboard the shuttle, they stood facing each other, the captain firmly replied:  
"I'm fine Bones"

Bones let go of Kirk and moved forward, his face almost in his, letting him know he was not messing about he was pissed off he missed his appointment. He wanted a drink of whiskey badly right now.  
"The hell you are."

Not believing him one-bit Kirk looked away at Cassia who was standing waiting patiently to get aboard. His eyes moved back to Bones as he replied again with the same answer as before:  
"I'm fine."

Kirk then walked up the sliver staircase boarding the shuttle, Bones looked at Cassia who in turn just shrugged her shoulders at him and spoke up:  
"He won't listen no matter what you say or do"  
Bones sighed at her:  
"Tell me about it I need a drink"  
Cassia frowned at him and spoke:  
"Already?"  
Bones just sighed at her:  
"It's been a long day"

As he followed suit with Cassia not far behind him, Kirk sat near Spock who was in a trance. His mind thinking about stuff, he quickly snapped out of it when he heard his name looking at Kirk.

"Status report, Mister Spock."  
Kirk put his pad in the seat between them as he looked at him,  
"The Enterprise should be ready for launch by the time we arrive."  
All the rest of the crew was boarding with McCoy and Cassia taking the seats behind them. Kirk reached for his pad again as he spoke,  
"Good. Good."  
Spock looked at Kirk and as he said his position Kirk looked back at him,

"Captain. Thank you for requesting my reinstatement."  
Kirk smiled sweetly at him as McCoy tries to do a medical check-up on him from the seat behind Kirk who in turn completely ignores it. Instead reply back to Spock,

"You're welcome."

McCoy moves his hands up and down around Kirk's face holding the Medical Scanner in his left hand it was a white rectangle shaped device with a small circle on the top which a glass blue shimmer. Coloured lights flicked as he moved it across Kirk's face in his right hand, he held the Medical Tricorder a matching white rectangle device which had a single sliver strip going across it he kept looking at it every so often as it told McCoy Kirk's systems. It told him everything he needed to know from breathing pattern, blood rate and pressure, body tempter it could detect any illness inside said person.

Kirk then looked back at his pad lifting the cover, Spock started speaking to him taking his original position again back to 100%.

"As I am again your First Officer, it is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters."

Kirk looked at him, trying to hold back an annoyed look as he spoke,

"Of course, it is."

Kirk nodded his head as he spoke while Spock continued on, he expresses his misgivings about killing Harrison without a trial and insists Kirk take some of the travel time to reconsider it.

"There is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man to die without a trial, something you and Admiral Marcus are forgetting. Also, pre-emptively firing torpedoes at the Klingon home world goes against-"

Kirk stopped reading his pad and listened to Spock, trying to hold back his anger at what he had just said. Irritated at the thought of allowing his mentor's murderer to make it to a trial, he abruptly cut Spock off mid-sentence.

"You yourself said the area's uninhabited. There's only going to be one casualty.  
And in case you weren't listening, our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet regulation."

As Kirk noted what Spock had said, Harrison had materialized on a nominally uninhabited province of the planet. McCoy stopped his actions as he leaned forward and joined in with them shocked about what he was hearing. Cassia herself was worried she had heard about the Klingons race they were a very territorial species, vigorously patrolling the borders of their Empire with severe consequences for any trespassers. They took pride in ruthlessness and brutality with a predisposition to hostility and a well-known streak of fatalism. They were also known as a 'warrior- race'. The chances of death were incredibly high if the mission went wrong, McCoy spoke up as he leaned in close;

"Wait a minute. We're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?"

Kirk was still reading from his pad as Spock continued to look at him Kirk completely ignoring him.

"Regulations aside, this action is morally wrong."

Kirk looked up at him getting increasingly frustrated at what Spock was saying. Finally, he spoke his mind,

"Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of a volcano was morally right. And I didn't win any points for that."

McCoy noticed his stats rising worried for his friend he pulled away,

"Whoa, Jim, calm down."

Kirk looked at his friend,

"I'm not going to take ethics lessons from a robot!"

Kirk's attention returned to his pad. Spock continued on, unphased by what he considered to be a typically human behaviour. However, he continued to share his professional advisement about the mission and situation they were in.

"Reverting to name-calling suggests that you are defensive and therefore find my opinion valid."

McCoy then grabbed a circle shaped suction cup holding it between two fingers as it glowed bright blue. It made a low whirling beeping sound as he pressed it against Kirk's left cheek as Kirk spoke.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion"

Kirk then frowned, his frustration building as McCoy was busy keeping an eye on Kirk's symptoms. Pissed off, Kirk sharply called his name, Bones quickly looked up with a slight shocked look upon his face.

"Bones, get that thing off my face."

McCoy sighed lowly and returned his medical items back inside his case. Kirk sighed and return back to his pad once again. Spock, still looking at him continued on as Kirk did a sideways glance at him.

"Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it is, by its very definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take the requisite time to arrive at this conclusion for yourself."

Kirk put his pad down beside him, giving Spock a sideway glance. Suddenly their arguing got cut short as a new crew member came aboard and spoke up. She stopped in front of them both introducing herself. Kirk's blonde eyebrows raised in surprise at the blonde women before him and the use of his title.

His body hot and bothered at the sight of her. He swallowed the lump in his throat to create saliva as it went dry his mind was blank his thoughts had wandered away. In his moment of lust, he had forgotten everything and everyone. He found her incredibly attractive and wanted her now, nobody else. He had momentarily forgotten all about Cassia and Pike, his emotions of revenge and confusion were pushed aside. All he could think about was this sexy, hot, slim, blonde woman talking to him, standing there with a beautiful smile. His left eyebrow rising upwards, a smirk upon his face as he started to undress her with his eyes. He had slept with (numerous) women before, but there was just something about the thrill of pursuing her that he found appealing right now. His heart pounding against his chest as it pumped wildly through his veins, his bulge getting tighter in his aroused trousers. Kirk tried to hide his excitement, he folded his left leg over his other one, but his nipples got hard as his body heated up his breathing coming out in long pants. Kirk licked his dry lips to glisten them as they continued to stare at each other.

Carol Wallace, a science officer was wearing the blue uniform with a bob haircut, her fringe brushed over to her left side behind her ear. She had heterochromia; so, her left eye was blue and her right eye was green. Standing at five foot five and had a slender build. She also had a British accent, due to being raised in England, till her family moved away to San Francisco.

"Captain Kirk"

She smiled at him, Kirk's professional instincts of duty kicked in, he quickly put his thoughts to the back of his head. Subsequently his dick went soft. Kirk unfolded his legs looking up at her he smirked back listing to the sound of her soft voice.

"Science Officer Wallace. I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus. These are my transfer orders."

As she handed him her pad, he did not take it. He started to lock eyes with her again, Spock frowned, alarmed by this turn of events. Kirk is just as surprised but welcomes the extra help however, he was confused by the additional Science crew member having gotten enough crew members already aboard the ship.

"You requested an additional science officer, Captain?"

Kirk looked at him eyebrows raised in a playful manor,

"I wish I had."

He read her pad aloud as Spock looks at her frowning unsure about her, he felt like something was off with her. Whilst Mccoy takes a peek over Kirk's shoulder.

"Lieutenant Carol Wallace. Doctorate in applied physics, specialising in advanced weaponry."

McCoy raises a brow, pleasantly surprised by her skills as Spock looks over,

"Impressive credentials."

Carol smiles at him feeling proud of herself at the approval she was getting from them all,

"Thank you"

but it soon went as Spock spoke up, being abruptly honest whilst looking at Kirk who did not look back at him instead staring at her,

"But redundant now that I am back aboard the Enterprise."

Kirk smirked at him as he looks back at Carol handing her back the pad device,

"And yet, the more the merrier. Have a seat, Doctor."

She smiles a huge grin at him as she nods,

"Thank you"

Carol sits in-between them both, Spock giving her a suspicious glare, he was not impressed by Kirk's choice to keep her. He truly felt something was off about her, but could not find any logical evidence to suggest that she was a danger. Carol quickly glanced sideways at him, feeling his stare burning into her body, feeling uncomfortable, she shuffled towards Kirk. He in turn smirked at her actions as the shuttle doors closes and the pilot sat in his chair, getting them ready to go.

Cassia looks at McCoy, smiling as she speaks up,

"I'm Cassia I'll be working with you in medical bay"

McCoy looks at her frowning slightly but replies back to her,

"Cassia. Is this your first time into space Darlin?"

Cassia nods her head at him, the excitement still ran through her veins as her heart pounded wildly.

"Yes, I'm super excited I've always dreamed of going into space and now it's happening!"

McCoy raised his left brow at her words and excitedness not used to it. Especially with someone sitting right next to him and being one of his new workers, he sighed.

"Don't get too happy about it, it's nothing special it will soon become routine work after a few days. You'll soon get tired and the excitement will dull of into a crushing heap"

Cassia frowned at his words, feeling deflated as McCoy looked away, she thought to herself,

' _Wow thanks a lot what a way to put a downer on things! And he he's going to be my new boss? I hope he cheers up'_

But Cassia just smiled again answering him,

"We will see, I bet it will never go away"

McCoy looked back at her as she did her seatbelt up, he found it hard to believe that someone could be so excited, about something he thought to be so mundane. A small smile went across his lips. The pilot looked behind him as he spoke up to everyone on board.

"Shuttle crew, stand by for lift off."

The shuttle lifted of the ground, Cassia closed her eyes in fear, this was the first time she had flown in an air craft before. She suddenly felt her stomach drop with the motion of the aircraft moving. Her body felt light like gravity was no longer there to push her down. Her stomach began to rumble, she felt sick, she tried her best to push it down. McCoy looked at her as she shut her eyes a frighten looked upon her face. She gripped the sides of her seat tightly her nails gripping into the leather, he could hear it squeak as she did so bite her bottom lip in between her teeth. She tried to hold back a scream, McCoy spoke up.

"This your first time flying?"

Cassia nodded her head, she did not speak, she could only muster a low scared whimpered 'mmm hmm' sound, her eyes firmly shut. He chuckled lowly at her actions, when suddenly the craft jolted as it made turbulence it felt like the vehicle was plummeting down a deep roller-coaster drop. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest at the action, fear crushing through her veins as her chest ached. Her breathing increased as she let out a loud squeal. Her left hand let go of the chair and unexpectedly reached for McCoy's hand and squeezed it tightly in fear almost cutting of his blood flow to his digits.

Chapter 12 October

* * *

Hi everybody

Sorry about the late updated a lot has happened since the last updated but now hopefully it has been shorted. Updates will continue like normal please let me know what you

think of the newest chapter! Till next time

~CherryKunoichiTenTen


	12. Chapter 12

Star Trek and characters belongs too Gene Roddenberry. Stark Trek into Darkness script belongs to Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman and Damon Lindelof. Cassia and her family belong to me. Title of the story created by my partner along with being my BETA

Chapter 12

Cassia's body was reacting on its own trying to find reassurance and comfort in any way she could. She looked down at their conjoined hands as he saw her body shaking uncontrollably. The shuttle flew through the air towards the sky, going higher than the tallest buildings in the city. It reached the clouds and went through them out into the dark sky above amongst the stars, Mccoy spoke up to her in hopes of reassuring her. As his Doctor's instincts kicked into full flow, he began to feel the need to be caring, the need to help her and try to support her through the flight. Mccoy spoke to Cassia,

"Cassia, open your eyes and look out the windows"

Cassia shook her head from side to side in a 'no' gesture making a 'mm,hmm' noise again at him, but he was not giving up on her.

"Trust me Darlin' you'll like what you'll see"

Mccoy squeezed her hand in a reassuring manor, not normally one to show affection, Bones felt uneasy, but he wanted to care for his new friend. Cassia felt comfort in his actions and trusted what he said to her, opening one eye at a time she looked at him. He moved his head in a backwards motion towards the window to their left. Cassia leaned forward slightly and looked out, her eyes widened as she saw the Enterprise floating in space.

The Enterprise was a Constitution-class star ship followed the traditional saucer section-engineering section-warp nacelle layout common to most Starfleet vessels, but dwarfed in size many starship classes in service alongside it. Where the prime universe Constitution-class of the same period featured a similar, but geometrically simplified construction, the alternate Constitution-class displayed a more organic physical arrangement. The hull had iridescent plates and a subtle Aztec pattern. Escape pods could be launched from the port side of the neck. The ship was capable of saucer separation and could be manually separated from a console located at the physical division between the primary and secondary hulls. The uppermost section of the ship composed the primary hull - or the saucer section. The saucer section was joined to the engineering hull by a stout "neck" that terminated along the dorsal side of the engineering hull fore of the shuttlebay, which was able to hold at least twenty shuttlecraft despite being shorter than the ship's bow. The engineering hull was conical in shape, capped by the main deflector to the fore and the main shuttlebay to the aft. The ship's two warp nacelles were mounted by pylons to the port and starboard sides of the ship's engineering hull. The Constitution-class cruiser was outfitted with a single twin-exhaust impulse drive unit mounted at the back of the saucer section where the primary and engineering hulls join. Warp propulsion was powered by the warp core that comprised of multiple warp reactors.

The Constitution-class was equipped with metaphysic shields as a part of its defensive array, torpedo bay and torpedo launcher at least twelve photon torpedoes could be loaded simultaneously into torpedo tubes. The torpedoes could be fired rapidly in a barrage from the launcher. The ship was armed with six phaser banks, all with twin phaser turrets and also had some on the ventral and dorsal sides of the saucer section in total number twelve phaser banks.

Inside the Constitution-class, upper sections were predominantly white with polished black floors. A large, circular atrium connects corridors to walkways that allowed crew members to cross the lobby with a vertical view up to a dome at the top of the ship's primary hull. The lower decks progressively displayed less aesthetic design. Crewman workstations often had little personal space to work in.

The engineering decks consisted of conduits, tanks, and catwalks spanning each section. Ladders located in corridors allowed crew members access to spaces above and below their current location.

The Constitution-class's primary command centre, the main bridge, was located on top of the vessel's primary hull, on A Deck. From here, the commanding officer supervised the entire starship's operation from the command chair, located behind the helm and navigation consoles, and was flanked on all sides by stations controlling the vessel's primary functions. A large window augmented with computer displays served as a viewscreen, located at the fore of the bridge.

The Main engineering was aesthetically bare-bones. The entire section was occupied by and controlled machinery required to keep the ship operating. Pipes, conduits, and tanks typically occupied the floor while catwalks spanned the space overhead.

There was at least one armory located on board the Constitution-class, accessible from a standard corridor. This area provided access to numerous phasers and phaser rifles of varying configurations, attached to the bulkhead for access by security personnel.

A large brig was located aboard Constitution-class vessels. An open, circular section accessible by two corridors, the brig featured at least two cells protected by transparent aluminium. Two guard stations were positioned at slightly sunken computer consoles located at the centre of the compartment. The cells themselves were characterized by two benches on either side, but little else in the way of accommodations.

A relay room located behind the deflector dish, this area supported the communications station on the bridge as well as certain engineering functions. Crew members sat and stood at various stations set against two rows of large, cylindrically-shaped tanks.

The medical facility was known as "med bay" and was located within the saucer section of the ship. The med bay was characterized by a blue and orange colour scheme and featured a lab area and numerous biobeds able to accommodate more than a dozen patients. The med bay was accessible from both a standard corridor and a direct turbolift. The Science lab within the Med Bay was an area set-up for work in experimental or observational science with fourteen separate science labs each having different experiments going on inside.

The transporter room aboard the Constitution-class occupied a corridor room of the saucer section. The back of the room was a circular alcove containing the transporter pad. The blue steps of the transporter glowed red when in use. The transporter control system was located just inside the room's entry, and was shielded from the transporter pad by either a glass or transparent aluminium wall. The control system was illuminated by lamps attached to the control board by flexible necks. Transporter target lock was attained by using a joystick control to lock onto the target(s) designated for transport. Operation of the transporters typically required that the target not move, relative to its own surroundings, before it could be dematerialized. The system could be used to lock on to a moving target and negate the target's momentum upon rematerialization, but using the system in such a way required a highly skilled operator. The transporter chief typically wore a miniature heads-up display in front of the left eye

There was at least one bar on board the Constitution-class. A small view port was located here with an adjacent table and chairs. Across the room featured additional seating and a stage where a band could perform to play and or sing for entertainment.

There was a Mess Hall where crewmembers could relax and enjoy a meal or a quick snack in a social setting. It had many tables and chairs scattered across the large room and was also the place where officials, such as ambassadors of other worlds, were entertained. They would change the room with a large buffet of different variety of foods, desserts and drinks on a table from as long as the room its self. Gatherings were also held there the kitchen was always constantly open so food and drinks could be served to all crew members aboard the ship.

The archive vault was a section devoted to the storage and study of artefacts was located aboard Constitution-class starships. This area was distinguished by curved bulkheads with numerous slots and shelves for storage. A computer station was located in the centre of the section for scanning and cataloguing of items before they were securely stowed.

The crew quarters were down below each member having a small living space with their own bathroom. The Higher ranked officer had a more of a staterooms quarter it was a larger living space with more luxury and comfort then the other standard quarters.

Cassia gasped aloud as they landed, it was a smooth landing, the door opened to let them go. Everyone got up from their warm seats and walked off following Kirk, he led them into the Payload Bay where Scotty was arguing with a crew member who was trying to load the torpedoes onto the ship.

"No! I'm not signing anything! Now, get these bloody things off my ship!"

Everybody could hear him as his voice raised in anger, he walked off with a crew member holding a pad following him. Kirk stopped and looked at him as Scotty spotted him.

"Captain!"

Whilst the rest of his crew went off to their stations ready for flight, Kirk answered him back.

"ls there a problem, Mister Scott?"

Scotty stopped in front of the weapon with Spock standing beside Kirk, they were all looking at the weapons which were causing issues with Scotty. The crew member tapping away at his pad awaiting a signature from someone.

Scotty was unwilling to allow the new photon torpedoes on-board, because he was not allowed to examine the shielded devices. The Section 31 personnel refused to tell him what they are fuelled by and will not provide detailed schematics

"Aye, sir. I was just explaining to this gentleman that I cannae authorise any weapons on board this ship without knowing what's inside them"

Spock nodded his head in agreement with Scotty's comments,

"Mister Scott raises yet another point that the-"

However, Kirk was dismissive of both Scotty and Mr Spock's concerns. He handed Spock his pad and politely ordered him to;

"Report to the bridge."

Spock keeping a stoic demeaner took the pad and headed off, respectfully addressing him as he left;

"Captain"

Cassia watched him leave, she could understand where Spock was coming from, destroying a planet in order to eliminate one target, felt wrong to her. However, it was a Klingon planet, she had heard legends about their love of destruction and lust for war. She felt morally conflicted, she did not want to see a planet and its entire population destroyed. But the risk the Romulans posed to any species that encountered them, made her feel less concerned about the outcome and caused her to question her moral compass.

Scotty, took the pad from the crew member and walked towards Kirk as he spoke to him.

"Mister Scott, I understand your concerns, but we need these torpedoes on board."

Scotty looked at the pad trying to get as much info on the weapons as possible. Being a precise and thorough man, Scotty wanted to know exactly what was on his ship, he looked up at Kirk and continued to rant.

"Due respect, sir, but photon torpedoes run on fuel. Now, I cannae detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments on these torpedoes because it's shielded. Now, I asked for the specifications, but he said-"

Scotty paused his rant and pointed at the unamused section 31 personnel who curtly replied.

"It's classified."

Kirk stood folding his arms in irritation as Scotty's voice got louder with each sentence,

"It's classified! So, I said, no specs, no signature!"

But their conversation was interrupted by another crew member shouting out from the banister.

"Captain. Flight check's complete. We're good to go, sir."

Kirk looked up at him with a smile, he was grateful to hear some good news in amongst all the tention and negativity,

"Thank you, Mister Sulu."

Sulu nodded and walked away, replying,

"Yes, sir"

Everybody's attention was drawn back to Scotty as he exclaimed,

"Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have a warp core to prime."

Taking his leave Scotty moved around the torpedo. He noticed his friend sitting on the other one beside it, outraged, he yelled at him,

"Get down!"

Scotty's helper was a Starfleet engineer, a male Keenser from Roylan from the planet of Royla. His name was unknown; however, many believe it was because it was unpronounceable as he rarely spoke. He was a small, dark, oddly alien creature that had an oyster-face shape and distinctive eye-stalks similar to those of a crab _._ His skin colour was a deep green and his eyes were completely black. He was short, around four foot and average build.

Mccoy holding his own pad had hooked it up to his medical scanner, it showed him Kirk's vitals from before as he looked at his charts, he spoke to Kirk, worried about his friend,

"Jim, your vitals are way off."

But Kirk dismissed it and ignored the concern in his friend's voice. Cassia frowned at him angrily, her body heat rising from her fury. He was ignoring his medical results and refusing medical attention. While Bones continued to harass Kirk, Cassia looked at his records.  
Outraged with the results and his reckless attitude, she exclaimed,

"Kirk your coming to med bay with us you need to get checked over!"

Kirk raised his brows at her along with Mccoy,

"Cassia, as I told Bones-"

Cassia shook her head, her voice increasing, she replied,

"Kirk! stop being such an idiot! Your vitals are through the roof, we need to check you over now!"

Kirk continued to stare at her, shocked by her outburst, never had he seen her like this before. Cassia was never one to get angry and the tone in her voice was unlike her. But she was forgetting one thing, now he was her Captain she had to listen and obey him. Kirk shook his head at her as he replied back.

"Cassia I am not going to-"

Cassia stepped forward towards him. Her concern for him surpassed rank structure, she couldn't give up on him, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing him die. They had a mission to do and she needed a Captain but most importantly a friend.

"Kirk please, you need to go now even if I have to drag you there myself!"

Kirk frowned at her threat, raising his voice in retaliation. He had given her a chance and now she had stepped over the line.

"Cassia-"

But she kept trying,

"Kirk, stop trying to-"

With her final interruption, Kirk had had enough.  
He shouted at her causing her to jump at the action and stop mid-sentence.

"LEIUTENT!"

Cassia's eyes widened at his order. He used her title, not her name which meant he was pissed off at her. Her heart pounded in worry as her breath hitched in her throat her stomach dropped like being in an evaluator going down. Cassia kept her mouth shut and listened to him,

"Please don't raise you voice at me again. Report to your post at the med bay now."

Cassia sighed with a defeated sadness flowing through her. She did not want to give up on him. But, she knew it was a losing battle with him, nodding her head at him she walked off as she replied back lowly in a deflated voice.

"Captain..."

Kirk watched her leave. He felt bad for what he did but knew he needed to remind her they were no longer playing; this was real life now. The mission came first, not him, everything was on the line now. She needed to get that through her head. He could only hope that she did not take it to heart.

Kirk looked at Bones who was still stood in his place, he smiled at him.

"Bones you too report to med bay"

Sighing he walked off and reported to his post as well. Kirk ran off to catch up with Scotty yelling his name.

"Scotty!"

Scotty kept walking off, he didn't listen due to his reservations about firing unknown weapons around the warp core; any instability could wreck it and kill everyone on board the ship. He was also upset that his transwarp equation was appropriated by Starfleet Command, ending up in Harrison's hands for his crime spree.

"I need you to approve those weapons."

Scotty kept walking off, with the pad under his left arm. His friend following close behind him as he spoke back to Kirk.

"Do you know what this is, Captain?"

Kirk rolled his eyes at him but he did not see,

"I don't have time for a lecture, Scotty"

They then stopped underneath the device Scotty pointing at it as he spoke his voice still annoyed at him,

"Do you know what this is?"

Kirk stopped in front of him folding his arms behind his back.

"Aye. it's a warp core."

Kirk and Scotty stood still, both locking eyes as Scotty ranted at him.

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen. A subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload could set off a chain reaction which would kill every living thing on this ship. Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw"

Kirk frowned at him getting annoyed by his friend as he leaned in forward slightly getting his say,

"What was the first straw?"

Scotty took a step back, feeling pressured and intimidated under his Captain's challenge as he answered back the question.

"What was the? There are plenty of straws. How about Starfleet confiscating my transwarp equation? And now some madman's using it to hop across the galaxy. Where'd you think he got it from?"

But Kirk didn't have time for a conversation, he stopped him and told him his orders from Marcus,

"We have our orders, Scotty"

Scotty looked away and looked at his helper, then back at Kirk. He was not going to let these weapons on this ship if it was the last thing he could do.

"That's what scares me. This is clearly a military operation. ls that what we are now? Because I thought we were explorers."

Kirk sighed in annoyance and frowned at him staring into his eyes with a stern face.

"Sign for the torpedoes, that's an order."

Scotty stared back with intensity as he softly nodded his head eyes wide with his stare. He stirred a bit under the eye contact and answered back with his final warning to Kirk.

"Right, well, you leave me no choice but to resign my duties."

Kirk was taken aback with his friend's choice as raised his brows in worry,

"Oh, come on, Scotty."

But Scotty was not backing down from his choice.

"You're giving me no choice, sir. I will not stand by..."

They both started to talk in unison neither one giving up with their stances and neither backing down with it.

"You're not giving me much of a choice. Will you just make an exception and sign?"

As the two got closer to each other, their staring contest intensified as their voices raised bouncing of the walls. Scotty got the final words,

"Do you accept my resignation or not?"

Kirk nodded his head at him as he answered him.

"I do!"

Both backed away from each other as a long silence filled between them, but, the tention could have been cut with a knife. It became as thick as fog; Scotty was taken aback from Kirk's response. Neither of them said anything but Kirk slowly nodded his head as he broke the awkward silence again.

"I do. You are relieved, Mister Scott."

Scotty nodded his head, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes from hurt at his friend's choice of weapons over him. His eyes glisten over as they began to sting, he looked down at the floor between them his lip quivering as he tried to talk but was unable to in case he croaked and revealed his emotions to his crew. Kirk looked away, feeling guilt over his choice but knew that the mission always came first to him, it was his job, his life.

Chapter 13

* * *

Hi everybody!

Once again sorry about thee late update unfortunately sometimes life takes over and I am unable to get to the computer too type. Plus, my BETA gets busy too doing there stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try and post the next one as soon as possible! As always please let me know what you think I love to know. Till next time CherryKunoichiTenTen


End file.
